


亲爱的外交官

by soulmate328



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Rebirth in Valinor, Cousin Incest, Diplomacy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fourth Age, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Anguish, Old lovers picking up their past relationship, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Religious Fanaticism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 芬罗德·费拉贡德被维拉托付了一个机密任务，库茹芬察觉到了异样，打算跟上去看看。
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分库五视角，第二部分芬视角

一片阴影遮住了小半个提利安城，库茹芬抬起头，看见天空中聚集了厚厚的云层，形成一个栩栩如生的巨鹰形状。

亚诺尔刚刚升起，只在地平线上露出小半个头，库茹芬收拾好了行装，备好了马匹，正准备踏上前往卡拉奇尔雅隘口的旅途。那里有着供刚刚渡海而来的精灵暂时休整的中转城市，因此中洲各个精灵族群最纯粹的风土人情都在那里有所体现。库茹芬正是应了儿子‘别摆架子，出去走走’的建议，打算去那里住上一段时间，放下身段了解了解那些曾经为他所轻蔑的‘野蛮’昆第的民俗文化。

然而当那片形状奇特的云层飘过的时候，库茹芬就有种什么事情要发生了的预感。他不像他金发的堂亲有着强大的预知能力，但埃尔达多多少少是能感觉到命运的轨迹的。那是一种好像被无形的手放在了一条已然被铺好的道路上的感觉，有些人觉得奇妙无比，但库茹芬，以及他的一部分兄弟，都对这种感受深恶痛绝。

他就这样怀揣着不祥的预感，在提利安城郊的树林里遇见了芬罗德·费拉贡德。他从一片葱绿的山毛榉树之间显现，骑着一匹洁白的骏马，衣袍是新雪般的白色亚麻，绣着罗瑞林花叶样式的黄金花边。他听见库茹芬坐骑的马蹄声，转过头来，双眸湛蓝宛如夏日晴空，嘴唇因惊讶而微张，未被束缚的金发顺着肩膀滑落，捕捉到一缕晨光，仿佛燃起了点点火星。

库茹芬不会承认自己在和芬罗德四目相对的瞬间心脏停跳了一秒。他在原地近乎惶恐地犹豫了一刹那，在对方的光辉之下几乎想要惭愧地转头就跑，但相反他扬起他标志性的，意味深长的笑容，叹道：

“瓦尔妲在上，你是又被你在天鹅港的某个远房亲戚请去当伴郎了吗，我亲爱的堂亲？”

芬罗德移开了视线：“并非如此，库茹芬威。”说着他又转回来，露出一个微笑，“很高兴见到你，堂亲。”

库茹芬挑了挑眉。芬罗德·费拉贡德的自来熟性格让他绝不会在第二次与一名诺多见面时用正式的父名称呼对方，而他们二人在日月升起之前就相识了。既然他唤他作库茹芬威，那这其中必然有蹊跷。  
“你在紧张吗，芬达拉托？”

“怎么可能，”芬罗德又笑了笑，“话说回来，你这是真的听了泰尔佩的话，打算去提利安以外的城市玩玩了？”

他就是在紧张。“就是如此。那既然没有一位泰勒瑞同胞希望通过你的在场来让他们的婚礼显得蓬荜生辉，你这又是要去做什么呢？”

芬罗德又笑了——并且是那种不太有底气的、掩饰的笑——说道：“我和你一样，希望去拜访一下卡拉奇尔雅隘口的城市。我听说还有很多大绿林的西尔凡们逗留在那里，非常希望能认识一下他们。”

这实在太不寻常。芬达拉托·英戈尔多，诺多王室的交际花，怎么可能露出这种心虚的表情？而且，“你说谎的技术真是有待提高，我的堂亲。”库茹芬毫不留情地嘲讽道，这才开始仔细打量芬罗德。

芬罗德似乎带了不少行李，除了换洗的衣物之外，还带了一些书籍和易于携带的精巧艺术品。库茹芬打量了一圈没发现什么非常特别的东西，直到他看见那个最大的包裹。里面的物品被覆盖得严严实实，但只需看那个形状，库茹芬就足以辨认出其中是什么东西。

那是一副甲胄，一面盾牌，以及一柄剑。

库茹芬看向芬罗德的眼睛。那双蓝眸只是安静地注视着他，既没有反驳，也没有解释。

“不管怎样，”库茹芬微笑道，“既然我们目的地相同，你不会阻止我与你同行吧，我亲爱的堂亲？”

芬罗德当然没有拒绝他。他们穿梭在山毛榉森林中，周围只有马蹄与水流的声音，一时间谁都没有说话。库茹芬不时斜眼瞟着芬罗德那个装有全副武装的包裹，感到不妙又好奇，但他有些不敢直接质问出口。芬罗德毫无疑问意识到他发现了什么，但那双蓝眸投来的目光看起来并不是那么想要触及这个话题。芬罗德，世上所有光明生灵的友人，在这个蒙福之地，带着武器独自踏上旅途？他毫无疑问不是要去拜访西尔凡精灵，但在如今的维林诺，又有什么事情是可能需要动武才能解决的呢？库茹芬知道自己恐怕踏入了什么危险的领域，正因如此他才犹豫到底要不要刨根问底。

当然，另一方面，他面对着芬罗德时那无时无刻不萦绕在心头的畏惧和愧疚也在作祟。库茹芬早在刚刚重生的那几天就曾正式地向芬罗德乞求宽恕——跪在他脚边，颤抖着流下眼泪，亲吻他的手指（并且，维拉在上，他是真心忏悔的，他不会承认他再一次看到芬罗德的那个瞬间是多么痛并快乐着），甚至准备好了对方把他的头从肩膀上扯下来送回曼督斯多反省一个世纪——并且他们也促膝长谈，向对方发泄怒火与憎恨，并且（似乎是）冰释前嫌了，但在中洲的经历蕴含的爱恨情仇刻骨铭心，不是仅仅那一次的谈话就能完全释怀的。更何况芬罗德现在是处于一种几乎可以被称之为‘鬼鬼祟祟’的状态，这种不同寻常的情况让库茹芬实在是不太放得开。

就在他困惑的时候，天上又飘过一大片云层，呈现出巨鹰的形状。库茹芬感觉心情非常不好，那种命运之手在作用（并且仿佛还在试图提醒他）的感觉又出现了。他看向芬罗德，忽然发现了一个他之前没有注意到的细节。

“芬达拉托，你脖子上戴着的那个是什么？看起来不像是首饰。”

那是一个朴素的挂坠盒，上面刻着第三家族的纹章。库茹芬很少看见芬罗德佩戴什么不华丽的首饰，通常有幸能够挂在芬罗德·费拉贡德那高贵的脖子上的多少都要散发着点光芒。

“啊，这是阿塔妮丝在我临走前交给我的。”芬罗德终于露出了一个真正开心的笑容，打开胸前的挂坠盒，“她给了我她一根头发。”

盖拉德丽尔拒绝给予费艾诺头发的典故瞬间浮上心头，库茹芬感觉有些尴尬，但顿时察觉到了异样：“给你一根头发？你是要去慷慨赴死了吗，堂亲？根据我听到的故事，她上一次赠送头发是给一个矮人，而那个矮人当时正要冲向索伦的火山。”

“礼物与爱意不是非要在危难时刻赠送与表达，堂亲。”芬罗德回答，眼中荡漾着温柔，“我随时都能赠予你我的头发以表示友爱，毕竟要是送寻常珠宝那都比不上你亲手打造的。”

库茹芬突然很想把芬罗德从高马上拽下来，像在纳国斯隆德时那般将他抱起，一边嗅闻他的金发一边咬他的耳尖。但他的手指颤抖着，目光流连在芬罗德的下颌、发梢、袖口再到洁白的衣角，最后连碰他的旧情人一根汗毛的勇气都拿不出来。他只能继续做他最擅长的做的事情，永无止尽地玩他的文字游戏，让除他自己以外的每个人都痛不欲生。

“美丽的阿塔妮丝怀着爱意与你告别，但你似乎并不是要去传播这份友爱，芬达拉托。”

那个装有甲胄的包裹发出金属碰撞的轻响。芬罗德似乎习惯了一些他不留情面的试探，这次更为自然地微笑道：“我当然会把阿塔妮丝的祝福也带给西尔凡们，堂亲。不过他们可能需要些时间接受我，毕竟大家都说他们不太喜欢外人。我相信最终我还是能与他们建立友谊的，既然埃尔达与伊甸人都能相亲相爱，同为昆第有什么不能接受的呢？”

“当然。我相信你会一如既往地为新交的友人带去诺多的知识和技术，对吗？文学、艺术、工艺，还有……”库茹芬的眼神锋利起来，“军事方面的……经验？”

“只要是我懂的，我都会倾囊相授。”

当晚他们在一棵松树下扎营，采摘一些柔软的松针铺在草地上，再在上面盖上斗篷作为枕头，被松针的清香引诱着坠入梦乡。库茹芬梦到了纳国斯隆德，梦到了芬罗德领着他来到画像陈列室，第一次向他介绍贝奥时的场景——或许他会梦到这个是因为白日里他们讨论太多了有关芬罗德的友谊。

芬罗德不像其他人那样称呼贝奥为贝奥，而是叫他巴蓝，贝奥的本名。贝奥在库茹芬来到纳国斯隆德前一个多世纪就因衰老去世，芬罗德在画像前滔滔不绝地讲述着，他教巴蓝怎么说昆雅语和建造漂亮的房子，巴蓝教他贝尔兰以东地区的人文地理，巴蓝的口音真奇怪，巴蓝又勤劳又强壮又慈祥，巴蓝的孩子们很可爱，巴蓝的头发会变白，巴蓝的皮肤上会出现许多纹路，巴蓝有一天睡着了，再也没有醒过来。当晚库茹芬睡在芬罗德身边，感觉到他在发抖，发现他在低声抽泣，于是库茹芬吻去他的泪水，和他做爱直到他的流泪是因欢愉而不是悲痛。

要说库茹芬与芬罗德感同身受，那就大错特错了。库茹芬对次生子女比较深刻的印象就是拿着芬罗德的戒指，要求一国之君为他赢得心爱女子（并且后来还把库茹芬从马上掀翻在地）的贝伦，以及在尼尔耐斯·阿诺迪亚德中背叛了诺多的乌方父子。他此刻梦到芬罗德为贝奥流下泪水，只感到强烈的不屑和不理解（以及他不愿承认的嫉妒，因为库茹芬少有感情如此深厚的好友）。库茹芬始终不曾相信贝伦的祖先人品会有多好，不相信芬罗德的天真没有导致他被贝奥占过便宜，也不相信贝奥的死亡真的值得芬罗德为他悲伤。库茹芬记得自己为了离开母亲悲伤，为了父亲的死亡悲伤，在往后的时间里他就不记得自己有为任何事流过泪，执意不让任何那些阿瓦瑞看到他脆弱的一面，可芬罗德却会为了一个短命次生子女的死而哭泣，甚至在明知库茹芬不安好心的情况下还暴露他的软肋，这在库茹芬看来已经超越了愚蠢，达到了幼稚的地步。

可芬罗德是洞窟之王，人类之友，智慧者，孤胆英雄，诺多的光辉，而库茹芬却在任何历史和诗歌中都只会作为反派角色出现。库茹芬多多少少因为这一事实而意识到了一些自己的不对劲，但他有什么办法呢，他就是忍不住想要嘲讽一切。

在梦中的芬罗德与他纠缠着，颤抖地叫出‘阿塔林凯’的时候，库茹芬醒了过来。他和芬罗德的距离明显比他们睡前更近了一些，近到可以看到那扇子似的浅金色睫毛，勾勒出他那比少女还要纯洁的睡颜。库茹芬的心脏狂跳着，小心翼翼地移回自己原先的位置上，脑海里却想象着亚诺尔缩回地平线以下，黑暗与星光重新笼罩世界，然后他便可以抛开所有畏惧扑向那金发的精灵，用他罪恶的嘴唇吻过那每一寸白皙红润的肌肤。他不知道自己为什么明明刚才还在梦中唾弃芬罗德的天真，可当他睁开眼睛看到他，就像龟缩在黑暗中的人突然见到阳光，虽被刺伤双眼却仍然不受控制地渴望着。他不想深究，不屑于钻研，他宁愿去做些更有意义，更不那么让他产生无谓幻想的事情。

于是他只能在他们准备好出发的时候，用有些刻意华丽的方式翻身上马，对芬罗德扬起一个微笑，用漫不经心的语气说：“让我们上路吧，亲爱的堂亲。若是去得晚了，说不定西尔凡们就走光了哦？到那个时候，你携带的那许多……教学工具，可就派不上用场了。”

甲胄的轻响再次响起。芬罗德也回以一个微笑：“别担心，阿塔林凯。那里离澳阔隆迪很近，我相信我母族的热情会让他们流连忘返的。”

他们骑行到大路上，周围的风景开始变得开阔而优美。道路两侧生长着郁郁葱葱的白橡树，为他们在正午时分挡住过于火辣的阳光，提供舒适的绿荫。不远处是一条小溪，自佩罗瑞的雪峰流下，逆着水流的方向看去能够隐约望见山谷之中一条洁白的瀑布。

溪水冰凉甜美，供他们在干渴时饮用，在夜晚沐浴。芬罗德会看着库茹芬将黑发用溪水浸湿，月光被他发间的水流缠住，流下他浅麦色的皮肤。白天库茹芬会披上一件深红锦缎制成的衣袍，绣着白银的卷草花纹，额头上绑着一根朴素的黑色线绳，只在眉心处垂着一颗银灰色猫眼，衬托出他双眼的明亮。整理好自己后，他会将长发甩到身后，纵身骑上他那匹漆黑骏马，向芬罗德露出一个不太真挚的浅笑，说“让我们上路吧，我亲爱的堂亲”。

“我听说你最近在参与伯父的一个科研项目。进展怎样？”一天他们经过一片瑁珑树林时，芬罗德问道。

“父亲打算开发一种特殊的建筑材料，我主要是负责化学成分，泰尔佩负责工序设计。”库茹芬回答，“你呢，堂亲？你在南方建设的洞窟城市富裕得如此声名远扬，让我很好奇你出行的时候为什么没有仪仗队随行。按理说你应该是个大忙人才对，怎么会有机会出来悠闲地旅行？”

芬罗德重生之后，那些曾经是纳国斯隆德子民的诺多们大都选择再一次跟随他，于是他们在南边的欧罗米森林下方开凿了洞窟，修建了崭新的地下王国。当然这个城市在地上也占有不少面积，但习惯毕竟很难更改，芬罗德自己也十分留恋地下洞穴奇特的地貌和矿石的闪光。他依靠着开放性和他自己的名气吸引多方来客，积累了众多财富，到今天已经有了多年历史，在维林诺也颇有名气了。  
“想要旅行的话，总是能抽出时间的，”芬罗德说道，“再说了，临走前我让阿塔妮丝代我管理城市，有她在不会出什么问题。”

“看来过了这些年，你看人的眼光也稍微有点进步，堂亲。你莫不是怕我和提耶科莫重操旧业吧？”

“谁知道呢，以防万一总是好的。”

芬罗德尽可能聪明地应对库茹芬锋利的话语，但他现在只感到十分疲倦。他此行当然不是要去拜访西尔凡，而是要去执行一项机密任务。不久前，一只曼威的巨鹰停在了他的城市大门口的巨树树枝上，向芬罗德传达了阿尔达之王的委托。于是他处理好一切，编好借口（只将真相分享给了阿塔妮丝，以及给他提供帮助的埃尔隆德），在今日踏上了旅途。原本这项任务的沉重就足够让他心事重重，他实在没有更多的精力去防备他狡猾的堂亲。

心底有个声音告诉他，不要防备了，就光明正大地告诉库茹芬说你有要事在身，不想多跟他争辩。但在纳国斯隆德那些年的库茹芬给他留下了过于深刻的印象，以至于这种选择一出现在他的脑海中，芬罗德就能想象出他这么说之后库茹芬会做的一系列事情——等他们到了隘口，库茹芬会跟镇守那里的总督谈起他，说他来到隘口面见东方的昆第随身携带武器，因此他表面上的开放不过是装出来的，实际上他对任何人都充满戒备；紧接着库茹芬会更进一步，说芬罗德的友谊其实也全是假的，只是通过营造出老好人的形象还获取利益，实际上处处防备着他的每一个盟友。不管意志多么坚定，对芬罗德多么忠诚的精灵，都有可能被库茹芬逻辑连贯、措辞优雅的一席话给说得头昏脑涨，当初纳国斯隆德的人民就是如此。

心底那个声音又告诉他，库茹芬已经真心悔过，不需要有这种怀疑了。库茹芬已经在他面前佝偻着身躯哭泣，聊起过去的事情的时候争吵指责，互诉衷肠，冰释前嫌。如果好好跟库茹芬解释，说他有着十分紧急的机密任务，库茹芬的情商是不会低到连这都无法理解的。芬罗德可能是交际花，但库茹芬才是揣摩人心的大师，他不可能无法接受。

但始终存在的，却让芬罗德难以面对的这个声音，是在怂恿他把一切对库茹芬和盘托出。告诉库茹芬维拉交给他的任务内容，向他寻求建议，甚至提出合作。这是个绝好的想法，因为根据芬罗德对他的任务目标的了解，库茹芬的圆滑正是他迫切需要的。

有很多次，请求合作的话语都到了芬罗德的嗓子眼里，就差一步他就能认真地看着他堂亲的眼睛说“阿塔林凯，我要告诉你一件非常重要的事”，然后让一切都正常地进行下去。但他看着库茹芬高傲冷淡的脸庞，听到那字字珠玑的言语，感觉到那些带着审视的犀利目光，愣是说一个字的勇气都憋不出来。他只能像以前那样，用伪装出来的开朗和随性应付他难以捉摸的堂亲，希望和谐的表象之下真正的矛盾能够自行消失，尽管他早就知道冲突迟早会发酵到天崩地裂。

他们已经进入了丘陵区域，时不时能够在山坡上看到一些游牧群落，大大小小的圆形帐篷有着刷成蓝色、红色、金色或紫色的蓬顶，羊群如落雪般点缀在葱绿草场上，移动时又像是片片云彩；栗色的骏马在更加平缓的地带奔跑，野牛则星星点点地散落在山间。有时还能看见大群的精灵驾马在长草中奔腾，他们大都有着黑色或棕色的头发，肤色偏褐，身着皮质的彩绘背心，佩戴闪亮的黄铜饰品。他们一边策马奔腾一边高声歌唱，所唱的歌曲大都有着宛转的尾音，听起来有种奇特的广袤与洒脱。

“那些是什么族群的昆第？”库茹芬问，“我不明白他们为什么宁愿住在这里也不愿定居在提利安周边。”

“这你可有所不知了，堂亲，”看到那些精灵，芬罗德心情愉悦起来，“那些是生活在鲁恩地区的昆第，大部分分布在内海周围，在草原、平原和森林里生活，有的甚至还生活在昆第醒来的库维因恩水边。是蓝袍的巫师帕兰多劝说他们来到维林诺的。他们的文化可是让我耳目一新，阿塔林凯。”

“他们不修建城市，对吗？那些帐篷多半就是他们的移动居所。”

“没错，但他们的帐篷豪华得一点不亚于宫殿。他们有的还会在水上建造浮动的房屋，为表达他们对‘源头之水’——也就是库维因恩——的敬意。那些房子也被他们建造装点得非常漂亮。”  
“他们有语言大师和历史学家吗？游牧民族……”

“也有类似的角色，只是方式跟我们不一样。他们大都用史诗和歌曲记录历史，重要的历史则用木雕画的形式记录下来——鲁恩森林的树木材质坚固，再加上他们的特殊工艺，这些木雕画有的甚至保存了几个纪元。我听说他们的文化也受到了一些人类之中洛希尔人的影响……埃尔隆德跟我讲述了洛汗国，埃多拉斯的金殿美杜塞尔德，埃欧尔的金发子孙，宫殿阶下的马头喷泉……噢，我多么希望能看到那些人一眼！”

库茹芬朝他转过头来，眼中流转着一丝狡黠的光：“真是富有求知欲，堂亲。难怪你宁愿丢下你的城市不管去拜访西尔凡。”

芬罗德尴尬地移开视线：“……好奇心总是按捺不住的。”

当晚他们在其中一个游牧群落借宿，居民们用特制的果酒招待了他们，让他们睡在宽敞的帐篷里。通过芬罗德的牵线搭桥，库茹芬与他们的歌者促膝长谈，了解各自的语言和历史，欣赏了他们在帐篷上画出的放牧图景。高傲的费诺里安暂时放下了精妙的伪装，展现出求知若渴的本性与对语言的热爱。他直到深夜才回到帐篷里，撞见芬罗德在烛光中读书。

“他们送了我这个，”库茹芬拿出一个精巧的骏马木雕，“他们对马的热爱超出了一切生物。他们很多跟美德有关的词语，‘勇敢’、‘坚强’、‘忠诚’，都有‘马’的词根。”

“很神奇吧？”芬罗德笑道。

“我还有点不明白，”库茹芬端详着木雕，“他们提到了他们曾在多温尼安建有城市，并且好些鲁恩的土地也并不是不适合耕种。他们怎么就成了游牧民族？”

“他们谈到‘马神’了吗？”

“谈到了，有着马的下半身和人的上半身的神明，在很多歌曲里面都有他的名字。怎么？”

“据我所知，那很有可能是在久远的时代来到他们中间的欧罗米。虽然跟我们所知的欧罗米差别很大，但维拉本来就能化作奇特的形貌。我猜他们受到欧罗米的影响，对游猎的生活情有独钟。”芬罗德转了个身面向库茹芬，看着烛光中他的堂亲精致的侧脸，“再说了，爱马是所有的民族共通的特性。我们也很爱骑马。”

“梵雅和泰勒瑞除外，是吗？”库茹芬调笑道，朝芬罗德坐近了些，“一个住在山里沉迷鸟，一个住在海边沉迷鱼。”

“你很清楚这不是真的，堂亲。梵雅在山上也养有山地马，而我母亲当年和我父亲约会就是在沙滩上骑马。再说了，还有很多以海为生的民族也爱马，比如……努门诺尔人。”

芬罗德停了下来。

“这倒确实。”库茹芬若有所思地点点头，“虽然他们主要是一群航海者，但骑马也是很重要的一项活动。据说他们不会在岛上刻意修建道路，就是为了方便骑乘马匹而不是坐车……芬达拉托？”

“没什么，”芬罗德扯了扯嘴角，“时候不早了，阿塔林凯。睡吧。”

库茹芬深深地注视了他片刻，然后吹熄了蜡烛，躺到他对面的小床上。

“等你到了卡拉奇尔雅，你是怎么打算的？”一片黑暗中，库茹芬问道，“从哪里入手开始了解西尔凡？”

芬罗德迅速而隐蔽地思考着怎么回答，他能感觉到库茹芬的思绪探向自己的精神世界，试图揣摩他真实的想法：“我猜他们多半住在隘口两侧山坡的树林里。到了之后我先在城市外围离森林比较近的地方住下来，然后以客人的身份去拜访他们。我想辛达族的礼仪就暂时足够了，毕竟瑟兰督伊是他们的王。你怎么打算，阿塔林凯？”

“我也是来拜访其他昆第民族的。不如我就跟你一起去吧。瑟兰督伊不在那里，西尔凡没有经历过……那些不愉快，想必他们不会对我有太深的敌意的。就算有，有你在也不会那么严重的。”

噢，不……这可不行，绝对不行！芬罗德感觉自己的额头在冒汗。这样一来，机密任务会以最最尴尬的方式暴露的。他芬达拉托·英戈尔多根本天生就不是扯谎的料！

“……你最好是尝试独自进行这些社交活动，堂亲。总有一天你得光明正大地跟他们打交道，而不是拿我当挡箭牌。”

“总有一天会的，但现在恐怕还不行。消除过去的仇恨总是要循序渐进的。怎么，难不成伟大的洞穴之王害怕自己与罪人同行会败坏了自己的名声？”

怒火突然冲上了芬罗德的大脑：“不是！”

库茹芬沉默着，芬罗德感觉到他的手指收紧握住床单，也能感觉到对方压抑着的痛苦、愤怒和悲伤。芬罗德冷静了一下，说：“瓦尔妲在上，阿塔林凯，我不会这么想的。”

“我知道，你当然不会这么想。”库茹芬平静地说，“所以你可以坦白一下你的真实目的了吗，亲爱的堂亲？”

“什么？”

“你到底要去哪里，去干什么，带着全副武装做什么。”

这个时刻终究还是到来了。芬罗德思索着，权衡着，牙齿不自觉地咬着嘴唇。库茹芬毫无疑问能够成为他的助力，芬罗德比任何人都清楚库茹芬的才能，他多么希望能有一次，库茹芬能够真的站在他这一边，而不需要费劲心力地处处提防着他的表亲。即便是得不到帮助，他也多么希望在这很可能十分漫长且艰巨的任务期间，能有他的情人用那熟练又甜美（尽管有毒）的劝慰安抚他紧绷的精神。他这些年来在那个石窟中劳作，已经几个世纪没有见过、碰过或是吻过库茹芬了。他太想念他。

“我……不能告诉你，阿塔林凯。”芬罗德咬了咬牙说道，“我保证我不是去伤害任何人的，但我不能告诉你我的真实目的。不要再试探我了，库茹芬威。”

他想起在纳国斯隆德时，库茹芬对他说的那些建议——‘假意答应他的晋升，但不要给他任何实际利益’，‘给他口糖吃，但不要让他爬到太高的位置上，免得他散播影响力’，‘把这片地方封给他，虽然很有象征性但其实好处不多’。他以前没有听从过，现在也不会。库茹芬的阴谋害得芬罗德孤立无援，但实际上没有给他本人带来任何好处，他最终的结局仍然是被当成罪人驱逐。不，他不需要他堂亲的帮助。库茹芬的想法只会永远和他相反，而芬罗德坚信自己的方法才能完成这次的任务。没错，库茹芬的圆滑只会让事情变得更糟，尽管没有他任务过程会十分困难，芬罗德也必须拿出他说到做到的勇往直前。上次他踏上危机四伏的征途，辜负了所有那十个忠诚于他，将希望寄托于他的人，这次他定不会重蹈覆辙。

对面的库茹芬从床上爬了起来，慢慢向他走来，略有些犹豫地坐在他床角。

“我不是想要害你，芬达拉托。”库茹芬轻声对他说，“我知道这种话从我口中说出来可信度不高，但是请你相信我，求你了。”他向芬罗德伸出手，但只是停在半空，“我只是……好奇，还有……也担心你。你在蒙福之地带着武器，英戈尔多，而且是你，最不可能的那个人。我不知道你到底要去做什么。是有什么我们不知道的危机发生了吗？”

“不是的，维林诺不会有什么危险。只是我必须小心而已。”

“维林诺不会有危险？你难道像格洛芬戴尔一样，被维拉派去中洲完成任务了吗？”

“不是的，堂亲。我哪里都不去。”芬罗德握住库茹芬的手，“不过你说对了一部分。我确实被曼威交付了任务。这是一个机密任务，我不能告诉你具体内容，我很抱歉。”

库茹芬的手指轻轻摩挲他的手背。这或许是几百年来他们最亲密的时刻，或许就连在纳国斯隆德的时候都没有这么亲近过，毕竟当初他们的关系只是一种互相揣测和利用。但库茹芬现在听起来是真的在为他担忧，这让芬罗德隐约想起了他和凯勒巩刚来到纳国斯隆德时，那些还显得比较真挚的关心，那些温柔的吻，因长年战乱中的禁欲而显得生疏却炽热火辣的情事。他有点想出其不意地把库茹芬拉到床上，闻着青草芳香，在夜晚的凉风中轻颤，跟他在无人打扰的黑暗中缠绵一晚。

“我想……帮助你，芬达拉托。”库茹芬说，“我不会让你独自去面对危险的。”

“没关系的，阿塔林凯，我不会有事。这个任务是我最擅长的事情。”

“是吗？”

理智告诉他不是，但芬罗德仍然坚持他刚才的想法。这个任务不应该以库茹芬会用的方式完成。“当然。我会漂亮地完成的。”

“如果这个任务如此机密，你为什么在一开始要同意我和你同行？”库茹芬的语气危险了起来，“你真的有这么想让我置身事外吗？”

为什么他的堂亲明明不像他一样能感受到别人的心思，却总是能通过一些细节精准地揣测出来？“这是我的任务，库茹芬威。既然曼威只告知我一人，并让我保守秘密，那么他必有他的理由。”

“我不关心维拉的指示。我要跟你同去，我的堂亲。”库茹芬狠狠捏了捏他的手，然后在黑暗中弯腰凑近他，“若是你不想我跟随，就拿你那把剑了结我——我说了要跟你同去，那么只要我没死，我就会追你到天涯海角，就像追寻父亲的宝钻——原谅我不恰当的比喻。我不信任你的判断力，既然你认为这个任务只需要你一人一剑，那实际情况多半是需要一支军队。你不许赶我走，英戈尔多！”

库茹芬沉重地呼吸着，手指掐进芬罗德的手背里。芬罗德被那突如其来的情感爆发镇住了，更何况这么做的是库茹芬，以冷静圆滑闻名的费诺里安。他们就这样在一片漆黑中僵持了一会儿，然后库茹芬低下头，在他嘴唇上落下一个轻柔而长久的吻。一吻终了，他马上放开了芬罗德的手，回到他自己的床上。

“晚安，芬达拉托。”

芬罗德没有回应，也不知道怎么回应。他背对着库茹芬蜷缩进柔软的被褥里，伸手碰了碰自己的嘴唇，仿佛还能隐约感受到对方身上那干净的男子气息以及舌尖的湿润触感。

他知道他拒绝不了他的堂亲了。


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分库五视角，第二部分芬视角

当他们到达了卡拉奇尔雅隘口，芬罗德几乎没怎么进入城市，而是立刻着手在城郊的山坡上修建一座自己的小屋。这表明他的任务多半是长期的，库茹芬想，因此他不想借住在他人的居所里。起初库茹芬住在城市的总督家里，在异域风情浓重的街市里闲逛，甚至真的孤身一人去拜访了西尔凡精灵——还好他并没有遭到冷遇，虽然西尔凡不怎么欢迎外人造访他们居住的树林，但库茹芬流畅的辛达语和和精湛的话术很快把他们忽悠得笑脸相迎。很快库茹芬看不下去芬罗德建造的屋顶，跟他一起修建起来，并最终完成了一个二人小屋，索性收拾东西搬过来住。

“努门诺尔人。”搬过来的第一天清晨，库茹芬看着坐在小屋门前眺望东方的芬罗德，恍然大悟地说道，“你是要去见佩罗瑞山下的努门诺尔人。”

现在想来，一切都在给他暗示。在卡拉奇尔雅隘口附近，能够被称为危险的，也就只有那支侵略维林诺却反被掩埋在被遗忘者之穴中的努门诺尔大军。巨鹰形状的云层正是当年努门诺尔毁灭前夕，曼威向他们发出的最后通牒。这几天库茹芬翻看了芬罗德带来的书籍，发现好几本都跟努门诺尔的语言文化有关。

他早该发现的，但他满脑子都只有芬罗德·费拉贡德本人。芬罗德的美丽让他麻痹，他对芬罗德的情感则让他盲目，让他的大脑生锈，反应迟钝。就像当年在纳国斯隆德，他沉迷于费拉贡德的完美悲剧结局，却没有意识到墙头草就是墙头草，那些他以为倒向他这边并可以为他做牛做马的人不过是看到了一时的利益和苟延残喘的机会，当芬罗德陨落，库茹芬遭到千夫所指，他们知道他已然从权力的顶峰跌落，便纷纷倒向名正言顺的欧洛隹斯。

“我猜猜，虽然常见的说法是到末日决战时努门诺尔的军队会与魔苟斯战斗，但实际上他们于情于理都根本不会自愿这么做，对吗？”库茹芬接着说道，“因此维拉需要一个人，一个外交官，去劝说他们忠于一如，与魔苟斯为敌。而这个外交官就是你，芬罗德·费拉贡德，人类之友。”

芬罗德的肩膀挫败地塌了下来：“完全正确，堂亲。”

“真是不可思议。维拉看人的眼光在乌欧牟把建造隐匿之城的任务交给图茹卡诺的时候就已经有所体现，没想到过了三个纪元，他们仍然没有意识到自己的弱项。芬达拉托，到底是什么让你能够如此理直气壮地说出‘这个任务是我擅长的事情’这句话？你可能是人类之友，但努门诺尔人不是你记忆中的那些人类。他们可不是需要你去谆谆教诲的后辈，他们当初来到这里，就是为了用武力从埃尔达手中夺走这片蒙福之地！告诉我，芬达拉托，你在说服侵略者不要侵略这件事情上有过哪怕一丁点的经验吗？”

“我不需要说服他们不要侵略。在末日到来之前他们是离不开被遗忘者之穴的，这是一如给他们设下的禁忌。”芬罗德说，“严格来讲，他们并没有活着，而是处于一种能够活动的石化状态。”

“行，那你说说，你打算怎么说服他们倒向我们这边？”

芬罗德翻着手中的书，一本努门诺尔的历史：“我的大多数资料来自埃尔隆德，他保存了很多关于努门诺尔的典籍。导致他们最终堕落的固然是索伦的谎言，但早在索伦到来以前，他们对永生的渴望就给后来的灾难种下了祸根。我觉得我必须首先给他们解释清楚精灵和人类的本质区别，让他们明白人类并不是为永生而生的。”

“你确定你能解释清楚？”

“努门诺尔人的知识也是十分渊博的。如果给出细节，他们不至于会不理解。”

“那你能保证他们理解了之后，就不渴望永生了吗？当我和我的兄弟发下誓言的时候，我们都预感到了事情会到什么地步——誓言里都说得清清楚楚。但即使我们知道我们会手染鲜血，不得好死，我们也依然发下了誓言，并做出了所有誓言中所说的事。什么都没能阻止我们。你凭什么认为你的几句话就能阻止努门诺尔人？”

“我不会只跟他们说几句话。”芬罗德固执地说，“我会留在这里，和他们共度光阴，直到我的任务完成为止。原本就只有语言一条路可行，毕竟在这蒙福之地不能再一次流血。我必须说服他们。”

库茹芬还想辩论，也还能辩论，但他知道一次性说完所有的话是没有用的。他与芬罗德一起望向东方：“你打算什么时候出发去见他们？”

“见面还不着急。我明天就先下到被遗忘者之穴，先隔着一段距离考察一下他们现在是怎么活动的。曼威告诉我他们已经醒来有八十个太阳年了，应该已经在那里做了不少事情。考察完之后我再酝酿个一段时间，再一点点尝试和他们接触。世界末日毕竟还早，我的时间非常充裕。”

说完，芬罗德迅速地偏头瞟了库茹芬一眼，然后又立刻转回去，仿佛在隐秘地期待着他说些什么。库茹芬闭了闭眼睛，最终长长地叹了口气。

“我跟你一起去。他们可是要在末日决战时为我的父亲和我的——我们的——祖父报仇雪恨的重要士兵，我可不希望你把一切搞砸。再说了，有什么是比单枪匹马去说服一支帝国侵略军为爱与正义而战更刺激的呢？”

沿着一条隐蔽的山路，他们找到了被遗忘者之穴的入口。简单的台阶被雕刻在了向下的坡道上，库茹芬摸了摸台阶的形状：“我认得这种工具的痕迹。这些台阶多半是奥力的迈雅亲自刻在这里的。”

越是往下越是阴暗寒冷，道路狭窄，只能让两人勉强并排通过，两侧的石壁上每隔一段距离就有一盏闪烁着火光的小灯，那些灯盏的样式更加证明了这条通道就是由奥力的迈雅所修建。大约下行了有十分钟左右，台阶结束，他们下到了一处平台，周围的空间也豁然开朗，整个地下洞穴的景象呈现在他们眼前。

看到那幅图景的瞬间，库茹芬的心脏猛然停跳。在他身边，芬罗德倒吸了一口冷气。

那是一座面积与提利安差不多大小的军事城市，所有的建筑物都用石材雕刻而成，房屋皆是战舰战船的形状，‘船舱’的窗户中透出冷光，船身上布满了各种样式的风景画浮雕，船头船尾更是立满了形态各异的雕塑，皆是王公贵族、俊男美女。街道的两侧被雕刻出花草或流水，让道路看起来像是草地或河流。每条战舰上都挂着代表不同军团的锦旗，到处都是武器库和马棚（是的，甚至还有马匹）。山洞的顶端漂浮着幽蓝的火焰，库茹芬看到它们，不禁打了一个冷战——他只在曼督斯神殿看到过这种火焰，可以提供一定的光明，却不会施舍温暖或希望。

“这是当初他们停靠在岸边的舰队，我当时在山上远远地看到了。战舰都已经沉没了，他们一定是用石头刻成了那些船的样子。”芬罗德说着，指向远处那艘最为显眼的大船，“看，那艘就是国王的战舰，奥卡龙达斯。那位黄金大帝，阿尔-法拉宗，现在一定就住在那里。”

“我听说你们当时全部离开了提利安，到山上梵雅的城市避难。”库茹芬当时还没有离开曼督斯，因此并不清楚个中细节，“他们真的有这么强大？整个维林诺都无力对抗？”

“失败当然不至于，但当初他们还有舰队，我们的海上力量并不强，优势很小。如果埃尔达和他们交战，我们最后恐怕只会剩下百分之十的人口，战后活在永恒的痛苦之中。当然，维拉和迈雅们可以施展力量把他们一网打尽，但你不能指望他们出手大肆屠杀一如的子女。因此曼威选择了向一如求助，让祂来决定这个世界和祂的子女的命运。”

他们就这样站在那里震撼了好一会儿，才注意到一个离他们更近的事物。就在他们所站的平台上，矗立着一尊石雕和一面旗帜。黄金旗帜上的纹章是一顶漆黑的王冠，镶嵌着三颗光芒四射的白宝石。库茹芬一眼就认出了那纹章究竟是什么，神色瞬间阴沉了下来：“他们用魔苟斯那镶嵌了我父亲心血之作的丑陋冠冕做他们的标志？”

“没错，阿塔林凯。索伦的恶毒谎言让他们笃信魔苟斯。”

他还让我的儿子受尽折磨而死，还从我身边夺走了你，库茹芬心想，尽管他知道后一句荒谬至极。但既然不是说出口的话，他想怎么认为就怎么认为。

旗帜旁边的雕像是一个身着长袍的男子，一头长直发，衣袖和袍角上有着鸟羽的花纹，双手合十祈祷着，背后一对小小的羽翼舒展开来。“曼威的祭司雕像放在魔苟斯的旗帜旁边？”芬罗德疑惑道。这实在有些匪夷所思。

“不对。”库茹芬察觉到了异样。那对翅膀的形状有些奇怪。他绕到雕像背后，陷入了死一般的沉默。芬罗德站到他身边，顺着他的目光看去，脸上也顿时没了血色。

那对小翅膀并不是翅膀，而是背后翻起的两块皮肉。工匠甚至把皮肉翻起后露出的肌肉、肋骨、脊椎和内脏都雕刻了出来，库茹芬忍着恶心走上去仔细观察，发现并没有后来修改的痕迹，显然雕像一开始就是被设计成这副模样的。

芬罗德扭过头去，不愿再看。库茹芬想要把手放在他肩上，但最终却只是手指一颤。那晚在帐篷中吻他的勇气已经找不回来了。“这可是你的任务，堂亲。”他说，“既然他们会有这样的雕像，那么就代表他们确实曾对活人，对曼威的祭司，做过这样的事。”

芬罗德咽了口唾沫，说道：“我只知道他们会把信奉一如的人活活烧死，不知道……”

“他们还会用别的方法？我以为你足够了解索伦的邪恶，芬达拉托。你可是亲自到过托尔-因-皋惑斯。”  
“我知道他擅用酷刑。我只是……在这种事情上没有想象力。”

他金发的堂亲真是一如既往地纯洁。那双洁白的手不曾在澳阔隆迪染过亲族的血，那颗被灿金发丝包裹的脑袋里也从未产生过任何不义或不美的想法。如果说芬罗德·费拉贡德做过什么见不得光的事，那就是与库茹芬威·阿塔林凯成了情人。

“这是一个警示，”芬罗德说，“对所有维拉派遣的来访者表达他们的不欢迎。”

“这警告可真是让人印象深刻。”库茹芬看着那面金黑旗帜，冷笑道，“看来你的工作量比你想象中的要大得多，芬达拉托。”

他们首先花了几个月时间彻底摸清这座城市的构造，并在他们的小房子里做了个城市的木雕模型，为了放下这个模型甚至给屋子扩建了一个阁楼作为计划室。由于还没有开始与努门诺尔人接触，他们不知道这座城市的名字，因此暂且称之为‘遗忘之城’。芬罗德负责在洞穴里画下城市的地图，库茹芬负责记录每一艘‘舰船’的形貌，并用木头等比缩小雕刻出来。舰船都是石质的灰黑，除了那些旗帜和部分锦缎外整座城市都是黯淡的灰色，但库茹芬可不能忍受自己的作品是一大片灰突突的东西，于是他根据每艘船上旗帜的配色给木雕上了色，也更方便区分些。

城市呈现出五角星的形状，与昔日的努门诺尔大陆如出一辙。据观察，每个角都聚集着特定的兵种，北角是海军，东角是步兵，西角是工程兵，东南角是骑兵，西南角是战车兵，中央的圆形区域是国王所在的旗舰、他的亲兵以及随军的神职者居住的地方。

库茹芬用了整整一个星期才完成旗舰奥卡龙达斯。那是一艘无与伦比的巨型战舰，其形貌在书籍中也有所记载，因此库茹芬得以更加准确地还原她。漆成金色的船身上雕刻着一座宏伟华丽的圆顶建筑，那正是努门诺尔王城阿美尼洛斯中索伦兴建的魔苟斯神庙。成百上千的黑色划桨被雕琢成魔苟斯的战锤葛龙德的形状，那也是忠王派对忠贞派处以火刑时捆绑犯人的立柱的形状。桅杆是国王的黄金权杖的形状，但两侧伸展开来的部分是银白，雕琢了浪花与珍珠，象征着比白银和象牙更美的王后阿尔-辛拉斐尔。漆黑帆布上是黄金大帝阿尔-法拉宗的个人纹章，是由一柄银剑、一把金斧、一张紫杉木弓和一颗白宝石组成的图案，分别代表着王室的三件传家宝，即多瑞亚斯之王辛葛的佩剑阿兰如斯、埃雅仁迪尔之父图奥的战斧、贝伦的祖先布瑞国尔的长弓，以及努门诺尔君王戴在额前的白宝石。第四件传家宝，即巴拉希尔之戒，由忠贞派的安督尼依亲王保管，因此被阿尔-法拉宗从他的纹章上排除在外。船头与船尾各立有一尊雕塑，船头是全副武装的阿尔-法拉宗本人，船尾是身着祭祀服饰的大祭司塔尔-迈荣，也即是索伦那美善的肉身。甲板正中的高台上放置着黄金大帝的宝座，形状是巨龙安卡拉刚蜷卧的姿态，每一片漆黑龙鳞都有着灿金的边缘，精美的龙头与后腿便是宝座的扶手，双翼半张仿佛巨龙即将苏醒，让宝座威风凛凛。

“我亲爱的一如·伊露维塔万物之主，这真是美极了！”芬罗德端详着奥卡龙达斯的成品，赞叹不已，“都说你继承了最多你父亲的天赋，但你也在你母亲那儿学到了不少东西，不是吗？”

“省省你那天花乱坠的说辞，我可是怀着对艺术十二万分的敬意才克制住我对这东西的厌恶之情。”库茹芬双腿交叠坐在一边，嗤笑道。这艘船的许多细节，从魔苟斯的神庙浮雕和战锤形状的划桨，到安卡拉刚形状的宝座，再到索伦的雕像，中途有很多次他都想把模型砸在地上再踩几脚，顺便来几句诺多粗口。“话说回来，你好像确实没怎么看我做过木雕。纳国斯隆德不适合保存木材，不管你的通风系统有多完备。”

芬罗德把奥卡龙达斯放在城市模型正中央的位置，两人走出小屋，去附近的溪水里洗了把脸，坐在绿茵茵的山坡上休息，眺望着被遗忘者之穴所在的方向。

“我还没去过你新建的那座城，”库茹芬说，“遗忘之城有她那么大吗？”

“空间应该差不多大，但横向面积肯定是遗忘之城大得多，毕竟我的城市也会向下延伸。我怀疑北角已经快要伸到天鹅港那边了，外公要是知道了会吓到的。”

“我能理解他不希望再次跟任何侵略者沾上关系的想法。”库茹芬自嘲道，“我有说过我曾经和提耶科莫合力杀了你的一个姨父吗？”

“你没说过，但我知道。埃卢林多姨父亲口告诉了我，说我要是再看你或提耶科莫哪怕一眼，他就和我断绝关系。”芬罗德拉着他躺倒在草地上，“现在不要再说那些事了。”

库茹芬扭头，看着金发与绿草交织在一起，想要亲吻那发梢，但他也只是想而已。

“努门诺尔的王室，真是神奇的家族。”芬罗德叹道，“巴蓝、巴拉希尔、贝伦、辛葛、图茹卡诺，我认识的人都是他们的祖先。他们那几样传家宝……辛达王的佩剑，布瑞国尔的弓——他是安德瑞丝的兄长！还有我给巴拉希尔的戒指……埃尔隆德说已经戴在刚铎国王的手上了。”

“埃莱萨王，阿尔玟的丈夫，第二个贝伦。”库茹芬干巴巴地说，“真是浪漫的爱情故事。”

“你自作自受，阿塔林凯。”

“你也一样，费拉贡德。你选择了和贝伦一起走向死亡。”

“而你没有选择被他从马上掀翻。”芬罗德笑道，“他身手不错吧？不愧是巴拉希尔的儿子！”

库茹芬闷闷了生了几秒的气，也摇了摇头跟他笑起来。

“所以，你什么时候正式跟他们接触？”

芬罗德坐起身：“一周。再准备一周，我就去会会努门诺尔人。”

考虑到要防备着可能的危险但不显露敌意，芬罗德携带的甲胄是轻甲，因此可以被很容易地藏在衣袍之下。库茹芬借用了总督的工坊也给自己做了一套，毕竟他们在遗忘之城看到的第一件艺术品实在是给他们留下了深刻的印象。

“你的阿督耐克语说得怎么样？”出发后一小会儿，库茹芬问道。

“足够流畅，埃尔隆德亲自指导的我。我在五个太阳年之前就接到任务了，是万事俱备才来的。阿督耐克语跟贝奥家族的语言有点像，对我来说不太难学。”芬罗德回答，然后无奈地叹了口气，“我觉得埃尔隆德对这件事有些不太高兴。”

“他希望由他自己去说服努门诺尔人？”

“不。他只是……累了。你想想，阿塔林凯，努门诺尔延续了三千多年，在后期不断疏远埃尔达，覆灭的时候让整个世界都改变了形状；后来他们的后裔回到中洲建立了两个国度，中途亚尔诺灭亡，刚铎也灾难不断，国王的血脉断绝，直到最后索伦被击败，埃尔隆德来到维林诺，又是三千多年。努门诺尔人困扰埃尔隆德的时间比宝钻困扰你们的时间要长得多。他一定不想再牵扯进更多跟他们有关的事情里了。”

库茹芬沉默了一会儿，点点头：“我明白了。”

实际上，对埃尔隆德来说这件事要复杂得多。芬罗德能感觉到他从未真的原谅过埃尔洛斯成为凡人的选择，而埃尔洛斯的直系后裔对埃尔达的疏远给他带来了无法想象的伤害。更何况，他唯一的女儿阿尔玟也选择了成为凡人，留在中洲与她挚爱的埃莱萨相伴一生，也在埃尔隆德心中留下了永恒的伤痕。

阿尔-法拉宗是埃尔洛斯的第二十四代后裔，与埃尔隆德之间有着比埃莱萨王近了无数倍的亲缘关系，芬罗德不知道自己会不会在他脸上找到与埃尔隆德的相似之处。虽然奥卡龙达斯的船头有他的雕像，但雕像上的他戴着头盔，看不清楚长相。不过考虑到法拉宗是凡人，或许他会更像贝伦。

“你会阿督耐克语吗？”芬罗德问道，“你一直对人类文化不太感冒。”

“语言是另一回事，我不喜欢辛葛，但我也会辛达语。泰尔佩教会了我阿督耐克语，他跟努门诺尔人也打过交道。”说着，库茹芬向他投来一个意味深长的眼神，“你就不用操心我了，堂亲。我要是不想干可以随时退出，但你可是在表演完之前都不能下场。”

他们走过这几个月来走了无数次的山路，延着走廊向下来到那个平台，只不过这一次他们终于走下了通往更深处的城市的台阶。芬罗德远远看见了城门口手持长枪、头戴金色尖顶头盔的守卫，以及城墙上巡逻的弓箭手，顿时紧张得心跳加快。遗忘之城是实实在在的由军队组成的城市，其中的军事气息浓重得几乎让人窒息，到处是井井有条的队列和武器的反光，守卫的森严程度让芬罗德想起了刚多林。他突然觉得自己应该戴顶兜帽的——这里实在太阴暗，他的金发有点过于显眼了。

遗忘之城中的努门诺尔人并没有活着。根据曼威给他的信息，他们处于一种与埃尔达在曼督斯神殿时相似的状态，不吃不喝，虽然勉强算是拥有感觉但却没有实感，并永远处于虚无缥缈的寒冷之中，对肉体抱有着绝望的渴求。他们会清晰地意识到自己并不是活人，并因此而沉浸在如影随形的恐惧中，害怕自己下一秒就会因过于轻盈而消逝。从芬罗德的视角看，他们的形体都是与周围的石头一样的灰色，仿佛是一群行走的雕塑。

他们屏着呼吸来到城门前。守卫的头啪地转过来，矛尖齐齐指向他们的鼻头。

“滚你妈的蛋，尖耳朵怪胎们。”左边的守卫面无表情地说。

芬罗德：“……”

库茹芬：“……你说什么？”

“我说，从哪来回哪去，老娘炮。”守卫的语气毫无起伏。

芬罗德急忙拦住向前一步的库茹芬：“你们能看出来我们年龄不小。这说明你们确实是亡魂，因此也能察觉出我们的灵魂在阿尔达度过的岁月。”

右边的守卫对他的同僚说：“嘿，我认得这个黄头发的。那些忠贞派家里都会挂个几幅他的画像，阿门迪尔夹着尾巴逃走之后我们从他府里搜出来了一打，跟其他那些精灵玩意儿一起堆在广场上烧掉。那些东西好像是国王家的老祖宗从什么地方带过来的……好像是叫刚多林？”

怒火冲上大脑。芬罗德觉得自己不但有点不想接着拦住库茹芬，还想亲自冲上去扭断这个人的脖子，但他提醒自己这是任务。他们讨厌埃尔达是意料之中的事，芬罗德在心里对自己说，一切都是索伦的错。

“你们说的没错。”他深吸一口气说，“我是芬……”

“英格罗，我的朋友。”库茹芬突然打断了他，对两个守卫露出了一个极尽友善的笑容。“我是……阿格隆。我们是路过此地的旅行者，听说这里是伟大的阿尔-法拉宗所建的城市，想来一睹其风采。如今亲眼得见，才知道传闻不及其万分之一。”

“看完了就赶紧走。”左边的守卫接着说，“这里不欢迎任何维拉的牲畜，国王的命令。”

“他绝对不能进。”右边的守卫指着芬罗德说，“我忘了他叫啥名字，但这家伙跟忠贞派有关系。”

“先生们，你们误会了，”库茹芬保持着微笑说，他显然已经冷静了下来，开始用他精湛的话术应对守卫，“我们的确是埃尔达，也确实不得不屈于维拉的管束之下，但我们始终向往着塔尔-迈荣，当年被不公正地驱逐的塔尔-迈荣。”

芬罗德知道，‘机巧’的库茹芬又开始发挥他的机巧了。本来应该是由芬罗德来说话的，毕竟这是他的任务。但就像他自己知道的那样，他天生就不是说谎的料。虽然对于库茹芬编织的谎话他有许多意见，但他还没傻到打断库茹芬好不容易建立的文明对话。

守卫的眼神变了：“真的？我以为精灵都是维拉的走狗。”

“您们会这么认为也正常，”库茹芬露出悲伤的表情，“我们的大多数成员都盲目地服从着维拉，对真理、自由和博爱不屑一顾。他们自私又懒惰，笃信虚假的伊露维塔，不愿意将这片能够带来永生的福地分享给他人。现在还支持塔尔-迈荣的人寥寥无几，没有多少是真的敢于反抗维拉的。我们是冒着危险来到这里的，因为无力对抗维拉，所以只能来拜访一下你们，塔尔-迈荣忠诚的朋友。”

守卫们对视了一眼：“这可是天大的好消息，这里有塔尔-迈荣的盟友！我们必须马上汇报国王陛下……”

“不！”库茹芬突然走近了他们，压低声音在他们耳边说，“求求你们了，好心人们，不要把我们来访的事情告诉伟大的阿尔-法拉宗！”

“这是国王的命令，”守卫神情冷硬，“任何人来访都要上报……”

“我们不配，好心人们。我们，还有所有那些还记得塔尔-迈荣的人，其实都背叛了他！”库茹芬听起来快要哭了，他的阿督耐克语说得天衣无缝。芬罗德什么都说不出来，只能竭力控制着自己不露出惊呆的表情。“不瞒你们说，就算我们心中挂念着他，我们都没有办法援助你们。我们其实都已经接受了维拉的统治，成了一群背信弃义的罪人。我们不如努门诺尔那般强大，能够公开地崇拜米尔寇，只能跟着那群维拉礼拜伊露维塔，对伪神卑躬屈膝，在暴君面前委曲求全。如果你们把我们带去见国王，他一定会下令处死我们的！”库茹芬跪倒在守卫脚边，低声抽泣起来，“你们看，城墙上的弓箭手都在看着我们！我们只是想远远地看一看这座城市，看一看你们这些烈士。我们真的没有办法，好心人们，可怜可怜我们吧！别害死我们，就让我们站在这里看一眼城市。如果你们必须对国王有个交代，就说两个不知天高地厚的精灵试图闯进来，被你们拦下，最后灰溜溜地逃走了。我们无力将你们救出这座监牢，只能在心中默默向米尔寇祈祷。我们只是一群苟且偷生的阴沟鼠，就让我们继续活在耻辱和痛苦之中吧！求求你们了，好心人，公正的阿尔-法拉宗会用火焰惩罚我们的，可我们的的确确心系着塔尔-迈荣，我们真的不曾背弃真神米尔寇！我们只是孤立无援了太久，太久……”

两个守卫都惊呆了，但芬罗德觉得论震惊的程度还是自己更胜一筹。他不知道库茹芬是如何在这么短的时间内编织出这么一个逻辑自洽，感人至深，且让他们既能接触努门诺尔人也能不用立刻面见皇帝的故事的。他更不知道这个比任何人都更加憎恨魔苟斯和索伦的费诺里安是怎么说出那些话的。芬罗德此刻真的开始怀疑维拉看人的眼光了——为什么从一开始不选库茹芬呢？

“那他是怎么回事？”右边的守卫依然没有忘记芬罗德，“忠贞派有他的画像，这该怎么解释？”

芬罗德觉得自己应该配合一下：“画像上的……是我的先辈。他确实笃信维拉与一如，但那是因为维拉拒绝将真相告诉他。他一生都活在谎言之中，我身为他的后代感到无比悲哀。我无法弥补他犯下的过错，这片土地上也没有魔……米尔寇的神庙供我乞求宽恕。因此我只能跟着我的朋友来到这里看看你们……就当是替他完成真正的朝圣。我身为他这个罪人的后代，也毫无疑问会接受阿尔-法拉宗的制裁。因此我求求你们，就让我们站在城外看看这座城市。我们无颜面对伟大的阿尔-法拉宗。”

他衷心希望自己的表情足够哀伤。回想起来，他刚才那段话说得其实还算流畅。不，芬罗德绝望地想，我不想在这种事情上有所进步。但是他不能浪费库茹芬好不容易争取来的机会。

守卫们面面相觑，迟疑地说：“我们实在是很……同情你们。那就赶紧看一眼，然后快点走吧。我们可不想被问责。”

“感谢你们，好心人！”库茹芬激动地亲吻他们的手背，“感谢你们，米尔寇在上……”

回程的时候，他们一言不发地上着台阶，直到他们走出洞穴，库茹芬才用难以置信的眼神看向他。

“我简直不敢相信，堂亲。你是真的打算就那样说出‘我是芬罗德·费拉贡德’吗？不管那两个人认不认识你，要是他们把这个名字说给国王，下一次来你就会被乱箭射死。我可不相信索伦在努门诺尔的时候没有谈过你在妖狼之岛‘冒犯’他的事情。”

“我知道，我很抱歉，阿塔林凯。”芬罗德紧张地揉了揉头发，“但是如果我们用那种身份和他们接触，我该怎么劝说他们倒向我们这一边？”

“那都是以后的事。首先我们必须想办法进城，在生命不受威胁的情况下和他们接触。”库茹芬说，“这是可以在不惊动阿尔-法拉宗的情况下做到的。你的带来的书里说了，索伦在很短的时间内成为了最受国王信任的顾问，让阿尔-法拉宗不听除他以外任何人的意见。国王一定十分不信任他的臣属，所以如果我们能接触到他们，他们不需要我们请求就会保密，因为我们是埃尔达，如果国王怀疑他们跟精灵有所来往，很有可能会严惩他们。他们必须秘密地和我们来往。”

这听起来确实有道理。芬罗德叹了口气：“没有你我该怎么办呢，阿塔林凯？”

“谁知道呢？你说不定会每次都对他们说出大实话，被他们射死，从曼督斯出来以后再来，再被射死，再来，如此循环往复，直到他们忍无可忍，同意你进去为止。”

不得不说，库茹芬是很了解他的，这听起来确实像是他会选择的方式。要知道，他当年为了誓言宁愿舍弃王冠，去参加一场注定失败的冒险。他不畏惧死亡，但无论如何也不愿作出不符合他心中正义的事情。

“英格罗，是吗？我得记住了。”芬罗德伸了个懒腰，对库茹芬露出一个微笑，“很高兴认识你，阿格隆。”

库茹芬摇了摇头：“你该认真一点的。”

“我很认真。这就是为什么我必须缓解一下紧张的气氛，好让我们迎接下一次的工作。”

芬罗德突然停下了脚步，认真地看着库茹芬，然后紧紧拥抱了他。他感到库茹芬瞬间僵硬了。

“谢谢你，阿塔林凯。”他在库茹芬耳边说，“谢谢你愿意帮我。”

库茹芬犹豫了一下，然后拍了拍他的背。

“我会陪你到最后的，芬达拉托。”库茹芬有点别扭，但坚定地说，“在你完成任务之前，我都不会离开。”

“你不是说你不想干可以随时退出？”芬罗德笑道。

“看了你的表现之后，我发现情况有变了，堂亲。”库茹芬的语气又变回了往常的狡猾，“没有我的话，你怕是要丢掉性命。”


	3. Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章全部库五视角

史书上记载，索伦只用三年就成了国王阿尔-法拉宗最受信赖的顾问，而他和芬罗德显然需要比这多得多的时间，对此库茹芬感到心情复杂。一方面索伦比他技高一筹的想法让他愤怒不已，另一方面在忽悠人的技术上分个高下好像没什么好自豪的，尽管这已经在很长一段时间内都是库茹芬的标志性技能了。不管怎样，稳是最重要的，库茹芬心想，必须如同春雨一般润物细无声，看似同意努门诺尔人的想法实则在暗中影响他们，让他们在不知不觉中走回正道。

看来我适合在故事里当反派是有原因的，库茹芬默默承认道。

他们初次接触努门诺尔人是在春季，在这年冬天，他们终于被那两个守卫请到城里做客，于是他们成功见到了努门诺尔第五陆军军团第二大队第三支队的一号百夫长。他们的营帐是一艘名叫‘印齐尔贝丝’的狭长战船，取名自第二十三代国王阿尔-基密佐尔的王后，努门诺尔著名的美女。船身上雕刻着十几种花朵，每朵花的茎干上都用阿督耐克语刻着一句话，都是像‘热烈的爱’，‘永恒的友谊’，‘希望’之类的词语或短句。

“为什么这艘船被命名为‘印齐尔贝丝’呢？”芬罗德好奇地问百夫长。

“这里面可大有门道了，英格罗老爷。这姑娘可是这个支队所有的百人团里最漂亮的船！我不知道在中洲立了多少功劳才争取到她。”百夫长自豪地打量着这艘船，仿佛没有意识到这不过是尊石雕，“看到那些花上面的字了吗？每句话都是那种花的花语，然后因为……”

“……‘印齐尔贝丝’这个名字的意思就是‘花语’。”库茹芬了然地接口，“‘印齐尔’是‘花朵’，‘贝丝’则是‘诉说，表达’。英格罗，我的朋友，看来你的阿督耐克语还有待提高。”

“没错，就是这样！”百夫长哈哈大笑，胡须随着他豪迈的笑声颤动，“你们应该看看她真正的样子的！这团灰突突的东西算什么，本来这艘船外面一侧全都漆成白的，只有花草是彩色，字都是烫金的，不知道有多漂亮！而且她不仅好看，还是条又轻又快的好船，虽然跟那些战舰没法比，但要说突袭，这种长船就最合适！我儿子可喜欢她了，本来我告诉他等我回来，会带着他去海上溜一圈的……”

说着，百夫长为失落的美丽船只与永不能再相见的孩子悲伤起来。芬罗德看着他，露出了不忍的神情：“我们可以想办法带些颜料进来，给船上色。”

库茹芬眼皮猛地一跳。他的堂亲入戏也太深了吧？但是库茹芬灵机一动，用焦急的语气说：“英格罗，你在说什么！要是被伟大的阿尔-法拉宗发现，我们就完了。”

闻言，百夫长叹了口气：“虽然很想让你们带一些来，但阿格隆老哥说得对。如果陛下知道你们被放进来，不但你们这些好人要遭殃，我和我这些兄弟们也没有好下场。不要太声张了吧。”

库茹芬思索片刻，说：“虽然没有办法给这艘船上色，但我可以按照你的描述做一个模型给你，只要不到处炫耀，保存在这里不被发现应该绰绰有余。你觉得怎样？”

百夫长的眼眸亮了起来：“真的？阿格隆老爷你……还会做模型？”

“他可是赫赫有名的雕刻家。”芬罗德笑着拍了拍库茹芬的肩膀，“给他一块两英寸长的木头，他都能雕出整个提利……阿美尼洛斯城来！”

他真不知道该说他的堂亲反应快还是反应慢。

“我很早就听说努门诺尔人热爱航海，”库茹芬不动声色地换了个话题，“想不到即使是陆军战士也懂船只。”

“那是当然！我老家在罗门娜，天天看着港口的船进出。虽然我自认对船了解得不少，但我自己还是更擅长脚踏实地地作战。”百夫长说，脸上浮现出自豪的神情，“别看我头衔不大，那只是因为我是冲锋陷阵的，那些贵族老爷打仗的时候有几个敢站在最前线！想当年国王亲自派给我任务，我带着我的团去围剿一伙造反的伪神崇拜者。那可是块硬骨头，他们拼死抵抗，最后被我追着逃到美尼尔塔玛山脚。那天晚上下着大雨，电闪雷鸣，他们一边往山上爬一边向着天伸手，一边尖叫着‘一如在降下怒火！祂会把你们打入虚空承受永恒的苦难！’，真是可怕的一幕，我永远都忘不了。但是，你知道最可笑的是什么吗？”

百夫长仰头大笑起来：“那场他们声称是什么‘一如的怒火’的大雨让山坡变得泥泞不堪，他们想往上爬，却不停滑下来，结果全部把自己送到了我们的长矛尖上！我们那时候也被大雨弄得什么也看不清楚，只能一个劲往泥地里捅，分不清什么是泥什么是血。第二天早上我们把尸体从泥里挖出来，发现每个身上都至少有好几十个窟窿，作为战利品实在是不好看。所以我们把身子留在山坡上，只把头砍下来带走，在山脚下用长矛插了一排，跟其他的那些在一起，贴上我们团的徽章，好让国王来巡视的时候能认出来哪些是我们的功劳。那可是我们团第一次被用金子赏赐，回去的时候我们喝酒都喝疯了，哈哈哈哈哈！我给我女人买了条上好的祖母绿项链，还把我们的房子从头到脚翻新了一遍！”

“…………”

“…………”

库茹芬强迫自己去看芬罗德的表情。他金发的堂亲注视着地面，紧闭着双唇，胸口微微起伏，脸上没有一丝血色。库茹芬知道自己也好不了多少。他试图用理性分析来淡化情感冲击——对异教徒的系统性迫害，对负面行为的奖励制度导致的三观扭曲，统治者起到不好的示范作用——但这无济于事。百夫长的描述是如此栩栩如生，他甚至可以看见那些虔诚的信徒被身后全副武装的士兵驱赶上圣山，绝望地乞求救赎却惨死于泥地里的画面。他仿佛能感觉到大雨冰冷地冲刷着皮肤，世界被阴云笼罩得一片黑暗。库茹芬想要握住芬罗德的手，感受他堂亲的温度和光辉，但他没有——这次不是因为没有勇气，而是他绝不能在百夫长面前露出破绽。

他们的状态是如此之差，以至于他们都打不起精神来多聊，只能草草客套了几句，回了他们的住处。那天晚上，库茹芬梦到他们七个兄弟在贝尔兰被炎魔追赶着爬上桑戈洛锥姆，被流淌的熔岩吞噬，提耶科莫弯腰想把他拉上来，那头浅色的头发却着了火。画面一转，他梦见泪雨之战后，他们在泥沼中找到银蓝的王旗，可当他用手挖开泥泞，看到是却是父亲的脸，额头上还带着三颗宝钻，将他的手指融化。

库茹芬惊醒了过来。他浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，喉咙有些刺痛，不知道是不是曾尖叫出声。对面的芬罗德也起了身：“阿塔林凯？你还好吗？”

“我……”他说不出‘还好’来。他颤抖得简直像在抽搐。

芬罗德几乎是毫不犹豫地向他张开双臂，他的金发在黑暗中流动着柔软的光华，看起来就像迎春花的花瓣：“过来，堂亲。过来我这。”

库茹芬犹豫了许久，直到芬罗德再一次催促他，他才爬到对方床上，被拉进温暖的被窝里。

“索伦当初就是这么对待你的吗……？”他低声问芬罗德，仿佛还在梦中，“我当初把你送去的就是这样一个地方？”

“已经过去了，阿塔林凯。”芬罗德抚摸着他的头发，“都结束了。”

库茹芬埋首进他的金发里，长长叹了口气：“他们虽然残忍，但并不是天性如此，而是这种针对异教徒的军功制度让他们变成这样。这位百夫长是很喜爱美丽事物的，你可以从这点入手。”

“好的，”芬罗德点点头，“你要是不想做模型，我也会一些，毕竟建造城市也是需要这种技术的。虽然我肯定不如你，不过对百夫长来说应该足够了。”

“不，还是我来做吧。”库茹芬闷闷地说，“能分散一下注意力也好。”

他仅用一天时间就完成了那个小小的长船模型，按照百夫长的描述涂上颜色，甚至连花茎上小到肉眼难以看清的的阿督耐克语也在用透镜放大之后看得清清楚楚。百夫长几乎喜极而泣，跟他们讲述了更多他的经历。他算是一个经历较少的军官，在索伦到来之前都只是普通士兵，在中洲维护努门诺尔殖民地的安全。索伦到来后不久他晋升为百夫长，被调回主岛，这才开始大量参与剿灭运动。

“那些一如的信徒，他们都做些什么？”芬罗德问，“我不太清楚努门诺尔的……异教徒都有哪些活动。”

“反对工业化，反对增加军费开支，反对奴隶制，反对土地开发，总之就是所有能让我们多赚点金币的事儿他们都反对。我看他们就是一群蠢驴。”百夫长嗤笑道，“塔尔-迈荣说得对，这群人就是给国家拖后腿的！他们就是看不起富人——明明那帮忠贞派的首领还是个亲王，富得流油，还在那里故作清高！当年塔尔-迈荣建造神庙，在墙上刷满黄金和白银，被那帮人骂了个狗血淋头，说什么铺张浪费，起到不好的示范作用。黄金白银不拿出来给人看，难道要锁在地窖里吗？！”

芬罗德和库茹芬对视了一眼，小心翼翼地说：“为何要增加军费开支呢？我记得在塔尔-迈荣到来之前，你们就已经和中洲的大部分国家是友好关系。”

“还不是因为那些小部落不许我们去那建城！说什么‘这是我们的土地’，我们把那些野蛮聚落弄得干净漂亮一点，他们难道不该高兴？到时候他们不用住茅草房，住在石头做的房子里，穿金戴银，不好？非得守着那一亩三分地，不知好歹，杀了也不可惜！反正他们也没几年可活。”

库茹芬摸了摸下颌。百夫长是平民出身，文化水平似乎也有限，看来不怎么理解主权问题。他思索片刻，微笑道：“那时候的中洲人类确实不太先进，固执己见不懂得接受教诲也是正常。不过中洲也不只有人类，那些精灵和矮人的城市，你有去过吗？”

百夫长摇摇头：“我们大部分时间都在更南边，没怎么去过北面那些地方。国王和塔尔-迈荣似乎都不太喜欢和他们接触，只有矮人偶尔会跟我们做点生意。”

“在迷雾山脉东面有一个精灵女巫统治的森林，我曾经去拜访过。”库茹芬讲述道，嘴角带着一丝狡黠的笑，“那里的树木都有着白银和象牙的树干和黄金的树叶，像一整片高塔一样伫立在山坡上。女巫用水晶和白宝石在那些巨大的树枝上建造堡垒和城市，给每个访客都赠送一片黄金树叶作为礼物。如果有仰慕者敢于向她表达爱意，她就会赠予对方自己的一根金色头发，然后委婉地拒绝他。”

芬罗德向他投来一个无奈的眼神。百夫长睁大了眼睛：“真……真有这种地方？”

当然没有，蠢货。瑁珑树是真正的树，只是我看你喜欢金子，才改编了一下糊弄你。“真的有，我以前在中洲的时候亲眼见过。”库茹芬当然没有见过洛丝罗瑞恩，毕竟那地方建成的时候他早就死了，“虽然是一如的信徒建的城市，但不得不说那女巫还是有点品味。”

“确实如此……”百夫长赞同地点点头，但突然疑惑起来，“我怎么感觉我听过类似的故事？好像塔尔-迈荣讲过，金发的女巫会蛊惑人心，绑架到森林里去什么的……”

库茹芬浑身一抖。索伦不愧是索伦，不是吗？“索……塔尔-迈荣说得也没错，那金发的女巫的确会蛊惑人心。她不是会用一根头发拒绝仰慕者吗？但是如果她真的看上了某个人，她就会用迷咒把他困在森林里，永远找不到出去的路。”

“还有矮人的城市！”芬罗德急忙换了个话题，虽然库茹芬也是迫不得已，但作为兄长他可能还是不忍心继续听着自己亲爱的妹妹被抹黑了，“我曾去过贝烈戈斯特和诺格罗德，他们的城市就建在山脉里面！火须一族的矮人都顶着一头红发，他们打造首饰的技术可是一绝，而且也很会建造城市，我……的先祖的那个洞窟城市就是他们帮忙开凿的，还送了我……他一条精美绝伦的项链。他们自己的城市更是让人叹为观止，墙壁上雕刻着历代国王的肖像，胡须上点缀着红宝石，铠甲都刷上红铜。为了对百树的牧人表达敬畏，那些立柱都是树人的形状，支撑着穹顶的房梁是刷成金色的飞龙。还有卡扎督姆！我没去过，但光是传说就足够让我想象出那些厅堂……”

“我有个……朋友，他去过卡扎督姆。”库茹芬说。凯勒布林博向他描述过那座矮人城市。“那毫无疑问是个伟大的建筑奇观和艺术殿堂……”

他们接连滔滔不绝地讲述了众多中洲的灿烂文明，有些是真实存在的，有些是努门诺尔覆灭后才出现但被他们编造成‘远方的异国城市’。库茹芬时不时加一句‘可惜他们被维拉所欺骗’‘虽然他们笃信xxx，但在xxx上还是挺不错的’‘要是xxx是献给米尔寇的那就更加完美了’，以免百夫长对他们起疑心。百夫长听得津津有味，但也总是对库茹芬说的那些‘补充’表示赞同。

“那帮矮人好像是崇拜马哈尔吧？”他说，“努门诺尔以前也有信他的，不过都叫他奥力，都是些宝石工匠和做手工为生的家伙。塔尔-迈荣叫他们把作品献给神庙，或者转行去做武器，大多数都乖乖听话，只有少数那些倔强的被处死了。拒绝供奉手工艺品的惩罚是被石头砸死，拒绝为军队做贡献可是要被活埋的！要我说那些人也真是傻，保住小命不好吗，更何况还能捞点油水！”

“可惜了，”库茹芬假意叹息道，“信错了神，就是走错了道路。原本都是一群出色的人。”

“是啊。”百夫长赞同道。库茹芬知道，他们的话语已经在不知不觉中起作用了。

他们与这位百夫长来往了一年，终于被引荐给了第五军团的其他百夫长。许多军官都是跟这位百夫长一样，天性不坏但被制度鼓励变得残忍的人。有个第二支队的百夫长是一名弓箭手，她曾趁着一群雅梵娜的信徒在森林中礼拜时放火烧林将他们围困致死，可她却也是个喜欢音乐的人，擅长吹笛子。有个第七支队的后勤部队队长，他曾是个杀手，负责用毒药暗杀那些信仰托卡斯的战士，因为他们大都武艺高强，正面对抗往往损失比较大；但这位队长也曾为一些清白商人铲除恶意陷害他们的黑心对家，且曾在警卫队调查造假案件。还有个第五支队的百夫长是长矛兵，他曾在忠贞派逃离安督尼依之后参与了攻城战役，血洗了整座城市；但这位百夫长爱兵如子，是个出色的领袖，麾下的士兵都十分爱戴他。

所有的军官都有自己的爱好和独特的性格，库茹芬很容易就能够投其所好，给他们传授一些引起他们兴趣的知识，并在无意中给他们灌输了‘不信米尔寇的人也有他们了不得的地方’的想法，并借此让他们对自己杀死的那些人产生怜悯的情绪。芬罗德广泛的知识面和高超的情商也发挥了极大的作用，他几乎半真半假地把中洲和维林诺各个种族和国度的风土人情都给他们讲了个遍，并坚持不懈地为军官们赠送礼物，很好地保持了他们’我们这些无力对抗维拉的小人物只想崇拜一下伟大的塔尔-迈荣待过的努门诺尔‘的人设。

但无可救药的人也是有的。有个来自第一支队的百夫长是魔苟斯的狂热信徒，他是一名持剑步兵，非常年轻，几乎整个从军生涯都是在剿灭异教徒中度过的。他的言论包括但不限于‘不信米尔寇的都是未开化的野蛮人’，‘异教徒的尖叫声比任何音乐都要悦耳’，‘伟大的阿尔-法拉宗是魔苟斯指派命中注定统治世界的君王’，‘所有诋毁智慧的塔尔-迈荣的人都不配拥有舌头和脑子’。库茹芬有一次试探着向他描述了一个以提利安为原型的虚构精灵城市，美丽绝伦但崇拜伊露维塔，他毫不犹豫地给出答复‘要是有机会能去，我要把这座城一块块拆了，烧个几轮之后在地基上撒盐，再把异教徒的头堆成一座山’。他向库茹芬和芬罗德大肆吹嘘自己干的第一票就是把一个信奉薇瑞的老纺织妇的全家老小杀光，并强迫她的学徒为米尔寇神庙制作赞颂黑暗之神的挂毯，不同意的就被他当场丢进纺织机里绞死。那天晚上开始库茹芬和芬罗德就彻底不敢一个人睡觉了，库茹芬甚至有好几天都梦见自己的衣服把自己勒到窒息。

“你没有受到一点影响吗，芬达拉托？”有一晚他从噩梦中惊醒，冷静下来之后近乎不可思议地问，“我们已经听了那些人的疯话足足五年，你怎么做到这么平静的？”库茹芬从没有见到芬罗德做噩梦。他堂亲的面容永远温柔，目光永远关切，那坚实的臂膀永远准备着给予他安慰。他确实脸色苍白了些，眼睛下也有着阴翳，但库茹芬看不出他有像自己这样心神不宁。

闻言，芬罗德露出一个憔悴的微笑，手掌温柔地覆盖住库茹芬的脸颊：“我可是和你不一样的，堂亲。你会记住他们的每一句话，每一个习惯和动作，因为你习惯了为揣摩心思去了解别人。但我很多时候只是想认识新朋友，交朋友可不能成天记着对方的缺点，所以我是很健忘的。”

虽然他这么说，但库茹芬知道他没有忘记那些军官说的任何一句话——那都是不可能被轻易忘却的内容。他凑上前去，想要亲吻芬罗德的嘴唇，芬罗德也没有推开他，但他最终只是吻了那头光辉流转的金发。

到了第六年，他们逐渐开始接触到别的兵种的军官。据他们了解，战车兵和步兵是由社会地位较低的人组成的，这是两个在努门诺尔不太受欢迎的兵种，士兵通常是平民出身，在战场上负责打头阵，也会被任意调遣到离政治中心遥远的中洲殖民地四处征战。工程兵的地位较高些，属于社会中层的知识分子角色。海军和骑兵则大都由贵族及其亲兵组成，这也是努门诺尔最受欢迎的两个兵种。就像芬罗德所说的那样，努门诺尔人生性热爱航海与骑马，而在这个国家堕落之后，这原本烙印在文化和血液中的两种活动成为了只有位高权重者才能享受到的特殊待遇。

凯勒布林博终于开始为父亲久久没有消息而担忧，把信件寄到了卡拉奇尔雅隘口城市的总督家里，询问他的旅程情况。库茹芬本想找个借口蒙混过关，但在芬罗德的鼓励下，他还是在信中把真相告诉了儿子。他告诉凯勒布林博他正在帮助芬罗德执行维拉派遣的任务，但并没有说任务是什么。凯勒布林博虽然疑惑，但也表示了理解，祝愿他们顺利完成任务。从此以后他们就经常通信，夜晚库茹芬在灯下阅读凯勒布林博讲述他和费艾诺的项目的新进展——顺带一提，库茹芬在信中专门嘱咐儿子不要把任务的事告诉费艾诺。要是火焰之魂知道自己最爱的儿子被卷进这种几乎算得上是恐怖事件的任务里来，就算库茹芬解释自己是自愿的，费艾诺恐怕就是被芬国昐拦得衣服都被拽光也要裸奔上泰尼魁提尔山顶找曼威干架。

第七年开春，他们第一次被引荐给一名陆军支队长。据他所说，努门诺尔的军队官阶从低到高分别是百夫长、支队长、大队长以及总司令（即一个兵种的指挥官，通常也是某个大城市的贵族领主），每个支队有二十个百人团，每个大队有十个支队，每个军团有十个大队。总共有五个兵种，每个兵种都是一个军团，军队总人数加起来大约一百万人。听到这个数字的时候库茹芬和芬罗德都懵了。现在阿门洲的精灵总人口可能也就这么多。而且这位支队长在与他们熟络之后很快向他们证明了，一百万人只是作战人数，实际随军的还有……各行各业的人员。

“既然我们也都认识那么久了。”支队长打了个响指，“拿出最好的东西招待就是我应该做的事。”

从会客室的门口走进来三个全裸的美女，在库茹芬和芬罗德反应过来之前，她们已经分别坐到了他们大腿上。支队长十分熟练地搂住美人的纤腰，时不时在丰满的臀部捏上几下，但两位精灵都已经彻底死机了。你不能指望精灵理解嫖娼或陪侍是一种什么样的行为，或者妓女是一种什么样的职业。虽然不太能理解，但库茹芬知道现在最好的办法就是学着支队长的样子抚摸美人的身体，而美人此刻也的确用妖异的眼神看着他，但库茹芬觉得自己如果真的摸了她，他会无法忍受今晚与芬罗德同睡在一张床上——他觉得自己会脏了对方——可他害怕做噩梦。他看了一眼芬罗德，发现他正僵硬地尝试把手搭在美人的背上，于是也效仿了他的动作。

美女笑了，手指点了点他的下巴：“第一次玩，精灵老爷？”

我儿子在你的国家诞生几千年前就出生了，库茹芬很想冷冷地说，但紧接着美人无视他扶着她的手整个人靠了上来，让库茹芬清晰地感觉到她身体的凹凸有致。他知道自己今晚已经彻底没有办法跟他的堂亲睡一张床了，他自己就过不去那道坎。

“我这可都是质量上乘的高档货。”支队长指着那些美人说，“我父亲在昂巴有好几家妓院。他从南边的哈拉德运来上乘的黑皮肤和棕色皮肤的美女，安都因河的航线可以带来那些白皮肤的美人。北方的那些伊奥希德人有漂亮的金色头发，许多客人都喜欢。东方的可汗德那边有黑头发的美人，肤色有白有黑，眼睛大，脸长得好看。”

“伊奥希德人？”芬罗德惊讶地说，“洛希尔人的祖先？”

“没错，我们在埃利阿多有大片的殖民地——事实上那些地方基本上都是我们的——在罗瓦尼安会少些，历代国王都不怎么想碰大绿林。当然，林顿的精灵领地我们也不常去，那儿也没什么东西可看的。安都因一带有挺多土著，充当劳动力是不错的选择，身强体壮还便宜。”

果然是生意人出身的支队长？库茹芬就连在卡兰希尔那儿都没听过这么商业的腔调。支队长没有那些百夫长的血腥描述，可那平淡的语气却莫名让人反胃。芬罗德的脸色已经从发白变成发青了：“你们买卖自己的亲族？”

支队长用奇怪的眼神看着他：“英格罗老爷，我不知道你对努门诺尔人有什么误解。那些土著可不是我们的亲族，长得矮小，活得也不长。事实上，他们跟动物差不了多少，都是脑子有点迟钝的。”

“他们当然是……”芬罗德脱口而出，库茹芬急忙给了他一个眼神，他才深吸一口气冷静了下来，“你们难道不知道所有的人类都是同出一源的吗？”

“这我当然知道，科学上来讲的确如此。但科学是一回事，面子又是一回事。要是我在努门诺尔到处说‘我们跟那些野蛮人是一样的’，就连走在大街上都会没人搭理的，别人会觉得我在侮辱他们。我们家又是做生意的，那就更不能这么说了。”

“既然你们更加先进，那你们为什么不帮助那些人呢？”芬罗德问，“努门诺尔人以前不也这么做过？”

“那时候是目光不够长远。要是跟那些人混居，就一定会通婚，这样后代的寿命会变短的。那些贵族天天在神庙里用活人祭祀，乞求米尔寇赐予他们永生，怎么可能实行这种政策。”

芬罗德还想辩驳，且他的目光看起来有点吓人了，库茹芬急忙插嘴道：“有道理，有道理。这些人自己不思进取，不去追求本该属于他们的永生，别多跟他们接触也正常。我们这些精灵侥幸得到了米尔寇的恩赐，获得了永恒的生命，但我们知道不是所有人都被米尔寇从维拉手中救下，所以始终挂念着你们。既然伟大的塔尔-迈荣都造访了那里，米尔寇一定慷慨地把永生的礼物赐予了某些人吧？”

支队长的表情迷茫起来：“……没有啊？就连国王都还没获得永生……塔尔-迈荣说只有踏上这片永生之地才能……”

库茹芬装出困惑的表情：“我还不知道是这样呢，精灵也不是一开始就住在这里，但他们始终是永生的。你们举行了那么多的祭祀，有着那么坚定的信仰，对宽容的米尔寇来说，应该不管在哪片土地他都会赐予永生的礼物的。”

“是……是这样吗？可是……人祭仪式举行了那么多年，为什么还没有……”

“是啊，”库茹芬叹了口气，“我也不明白。这其中一定是有什么问题。可能是那群维拉做了什么事？”

“可能……吧……”支队长将信将疑地说。他本来就不是什么狂信徒，库茹芬正是看准了这一点，让他的心中产生疑问。

但即便有成果，这也不妨碍他今晚睡不着觉。他在溪流里用力地搓了自己的身体，但不管怎么清洗他都能感觉到光裸的女人紧贴着自己的虚幻触感，这让他感到恶心。他实在不敢就这样爬上芬罗德的床。

“阿塔林凯。”他们各自睡下以后，芬罗德在他身后呼唤道，“过来吧。没关系的。”

“明天再说吧，芬达拉托。”

“过来，阿塔林凯。我想要你过来。我感觉不太好。”

库茹芬立刻起了身：“你怎么了？”

“我头有点疼，胸口很闷。有点恶心。”

库茹芬走到他身边，撩开芬罗德的头发检查他。他看起来确实不太好：他眼睛下面的黑眼圈泛着淡淡的青紫，眼神涣散，嘴唇也没有血色。“我得去找点药来……”

“不，阿塔林凯。”芬罗德拉住他，“你躺下就是了。”

虽然心里还是有点过不去，但怜惜的情感胜过了障碍。库茹芬躺在他身边，把芬罗德搂在怀里。

“为什么会这样？”他有些困惑地说，“你我都不是什么未经世事的孩子。我们见证过战争，见证过比那些人所说的更可怕的事物。他们没有见过桑戈洛锥姆，没有见过炎魔，没有见过遮天蔽日的无数条飞龙，没有见过安格班的地牢。他们甚至没有见过索伦最恐怖最强大的样子。可这才刚刚开始，我们就是这副模样了。到底是为什么？”

“因为他们是带着自豪讲述他们那些事的。我们把我们经历的那些当成悲剧，但他们是造成悲剧的人，并为他们造成的悲剧而感到喜悦，或是认为理所应当。换句话说——虽然我不希望使用这种比喻——我们可以算得上是在和奥克说话。但人类比奥克与我们相似得多，他们的语言更具备逻辑，思维方式也与我们更加相似。因此我们更容易与他们共情，理解他们的想法，也是出于这个原因，他们说的话比奥克的战吼更能让我们受到影响。”芬罗德抬起头看着他，“这就是为什么我们在这里，这就是为什么这个任务会存在。他们本不该是这样。”

“你依然认为他们是一群迷途的羔羊？即便到了这种地步？”

芬罗德沉默了片刻：“不，我不这么认为了。但我……认识他们。你明白吗，阿塔林凯？我认得他们的脸，他们是伊甸人，是我在森林里发现的，用自己的语言讲故事、歌唱，围着篝火沉睡的那群人。我当初不知道有多么惊讶——‘昆第’的意思不就是‘使用语言的人民’吗？我永远忘不了我第一次见到他们的的那一刻，我看到他们的脸，他们比矮人跟我们相像太多……就像是我们的兄弟姐妹，即便没有血脉相连，我仍然能感觉到他们和我们是多么相似。直到现在他们都没怎么变化，我还是能在那些军官脸上看到我第一眼看见的人类。我拿起竖琴弹奏音乐，他们看着我，就像孩子看着父亲。我看着这些努门诺尔人，这些伊甸人，感到心痛……他们被扭曲了，他们的热情被用在了错误的方向，他们自以为自己很快乐，但却只是追寻着永远无法满足的渴望，时刻不得安宁。这种状态是不正常的。我必须……治好他们。”

“他们没病，芬达拉托。史书上说了，努门诺尔人早在索伦到来之前一千多年就开始渴求永生，分成忠王派和忠贞派。你难道没有想过，他们对永生的渴望变得越来越热切，就是因为他们与埃尔达接触得太多，产生了无谓的幻想吗？或许我们才是他们的‘病根’。或许我们只会让一切变得更糟。”

“不会的，阿塔林凯。你忘了埃尔达早在努门诺尔建立之前就与伊甸人有所接触了吗？那时候的他们并没有像这样。”芬罗德亲吻了他的头发，“我曾亲眼见过他们中的许多人安详幸福地走完一生，他们即使不像努门诺尔人一样追求永生，也有着丝毫不亚于他们的智慧和热情。不要气馁，阿塔林凯，我们一定会成功的。我们会在末日到来时并肩作战，一同对抗魔苟斯。”

又过了一年，他们认识了一些战车军团的军官。大多数都讲述了他们在中洲南部与东部开拓殖民地的经历，其中涉及的屠杀、强奸和掠夺数不胜数，并且在很多时候这些士兵都是以炫耀的语气描述这些经历的。“在可汗德的一个小村子……我忘了是叫什么名字……我跟我兄弟们说，把他们自己杀的人的头砍下来，在广场上堆成堆，堆得最高的就赏他金子！那天我的团本来还无精打采的，一听到这句话就拼命干活，最后我们立了大功，全部都升了一阶！”“我还记得的，那家伙在哈拉德找到了一个美女，那种特别正，眼神水灵灵的！本来他杀了那女人的丈夫和父母夺得她，按照军中的制度女人是归他的，但没想到那家伙那么大方，让我们十几个跟他出生入死的兄弟都享用了那女人一次！当初参军的时候我跟了他真是太对了。”

库茹芬听到这些话，常常想起澳阔隆迪和多瑞亚斯。他没有强奸的经历，但他不敢说自己杀死那些亲族，抢夺白船时就比这些士兵更文明。让他突然感到后背发凉的是，他自己虽然不曾将人头堆成山，也不曾掠夺女性，但他说不出‘我的部下也一定没有做过这样的事’这种话。

“当初，你到了天鹅港的时候，看到我们残杀过后的城市。”某天夜晚，库茹芬问芬罗德，“你在你母亲故乡的街道上游荡的时候……你也见到了堆成山的头颅吗？你见到我们的下属夺走他人的妻子和女儿，并且玷污她们吗？”

“不。”芬罗德说，“但我确实看见海滩上布满尸体，跟诺多赠予的宝石躺在一起。我看见歌者被割断喉咙，乐师被砍去双手，以远视闻名的水手被箭矢射中眼球。我看见我的外公抱着他儿子的尸体哭泣。我看见我母亲看我父亲的眼神突然变了。”

“可你父亲没有参与残杀。”库茹芬抚摸着他的额头，说道，”你也没有。“

芬罗德突然苦涩地笑了：“我以为你是最能理解迁怒的人。你父亲厌恶曼威，因为他是魔苟斯的兄弟。他厌恶我父亲和我叔叔，只因为他们是茵迪丝的孩子，即使一开始他们并没有做什么伤害他的事。你父亲带着你们杀了我母亲的兄弟和人民，她难道就不会因为我父亲有一半和你父亲血脉相连，而再也无法像以前一样看待他吗？即使他并没有参与到其中？”

库茹芬环住他的腰，闭上眼睛：“我在多瑞亚斯的时候……我和提耶科莫冲在最前面，一路杀上王宫。我们一心只想着宝钻，根本就没怎么理会那些辛达，只是不停地命令‘杀了他们，杀了他们’。我们只想着杀进去，冲进去，完成父亲的誓言，我们的誓言，把挡路的全都杀了。我们根本不在乎那些冲进街道里的战士都在干些什么。”他打了个冷战，“我说‘杀了他们’。我没有说‘强奸他们的女人，抢走所有的东西’。我也没有说‘谁杀得更多，就能得到更多的奖赏’。但是……”

“他们可能依然这么做了，是吗？”芬罗德搂住他，“普遍都认为埃尔达比次生子女更加克制和坚定，但我们根本没有资格说自己比他们更高尚，不是吗？”

“是。”库茹芬把头埋进他的头发里，闷闷地说。

“看着我，阿塔林凯。”芬罗德把他的下巴抬起来，“还是那句话：这就是为什么我们在这里。我们跟那些努门诺尔人没有太大的区别。我们在贝尔兰待了五百多个太阳年，最后是埃雅仁迪尔的英勇和坚定拯救了我们。努门诺尔人没有埃雅仁迪尔，就是这么简单，为此他们的堕落从第十三代国王开始，持续了一千多年。谁敢说假如我们在中洲待了一千年，就一定不会变成他们现在这副模样？他们就是我们，阿塔林凯，他们做过的事情，我们在他们之前就做过。我是来到这里之后才意识到，我们在这里劝说他们改邪归正，也是我们自己的赎罪。”

库茹芬不太舒服地动了动，皱着眉头说：“你注意到了吗，芬达拉托？他们……很简单。”

“简单？”

“每个人都有不同的性格，没错。每个人都有自己的喜好和追求，这也没错。但是他们思考的过程比我们短了太多……他们只是因为想要黄金而去追求黄金，只是因为想要地位而去追求地位，并不会考虑太多这一切会带来的影响，甚至不会思考这些东西的意义。他们中很多不会欣赏黄金的美，也不会履行与地位相符的责任，只会享受它们给自己带来的利益。”

“是这样没错。你想说什么，阿塔林凯？”

“我在想……或许我们可以换一种方法。”库茹芬吻了吻他的金发，说道，“为什么我们不能按照他们的思路走呢？我们完全可以告诉他们，信奉一如可以得到无穷无尽的财富，会有美丽的女人陪侍在你身边。我们甚至可以告诉他们，信奉一如的人总有一天会成为神——这在某种意义上也是对的，不是吗？他们死后会去一如那里。这样的说辞毫无疑问会更容易被接受，更容易动摇他们。”

芬罗德转过头来，用震惊的眼神看着他。

“你怎么能说这种话，阿塔林凯？这跟索伦对他们说的有什么区别？”

“我们不会让他们去屠杀亲族，鄙视其他的民族啊。”库茹芬说，“况且他们对财富、权力和永生的崇拜并不是索伦的谎言导致的，即使了解了所有的真相，他们难道就会放弃这些追求吗？为什么我们要做无用功呢？”

“或许这些是他们的本性，但这并不代表我们就可以这样利用他们。你忘了你儿子吗？他当初轻信了索伦的谎言，不过是因为他太过渴望创造美丽的事物，学习新的知识，修复战后的中洲大地。索伦正是利用这一点才毁了他。轻信他人固然不对，但泰尔佩追求自己的天性难道有错吗？既然如此，我们怎么能对努门诺尔人做同样的事？”

“泰尔佩？”库茹芬皱起眉头，“你怎么能拿泰尔佩跟他们相比？那是一帮杀人犯，一帮疯子！”

“泰尔佩难道没有参与澳阔隆迪的残杀吗，阿塔林凯？他参与了。他是跟着你去的。他本可以和他的母亲一起留在这里，但他跟着你去了。”

库茹芬陷入了死一般的沉默。

“我们会让努门诺尔人改邪归正，堂亲。”芬罗德坚定地说。“没有近路可走。”

但库茹芬能看到，他的双眼与自己的一样疲惫。

战车兵中有的人确实鄙视着异族文化，也有的更容易接受一些，并展示了他们征战后赢得的战利品，赞美了异族文明的灿烂与敌人的强大，这些人也通常更容易对库茹芬和芬罗德描述的一些半真半假的精灵和矮人文明感兴趣。然而十分不幸的是，他们即便远离努门诺尔的政治中心，远离那些狂信徒和人祭仪式，但由于长期待在中洲的哈拉德、可汗德及其周边地区——也就是后来的魔多附近——他们被当地普遍且狂热的索伦崇拜影响巨大，以至于他们虽然不经常提起米尔寇，却对塔尔-迈荣死心塌地。他们所描述的索伦通常是金发白肤、双目如炬的模样，这与芬罗德在托尔-因-皋惑斯看见的，以及库茹芬在《伊瑞詹的陷落》等书籍中读到的形象如出一辙，导致这些战车兵一旦开始用无数个头衔表达对伟大的塔尔-迈荣的敬意的时候，他们的心情就会一落千丈，难以把对话进行下去。

与这些战车兵的好战与暴力并存的是勤劳，他们大多数都是在殖民地进行早期拓荒的农民，开垦土地，寻找适合种植的农作物和适合养殖的动物，修建聚落的防御工事，与各种疾病作斗争，放牧，制作手工艺品，勤勤恳恳地养家糊口。战车于他们而言是如同剑一般象征荣耀与骄傲的事物，由于拓荒者数量不多，他们便吸取了哈拉德人的军事经验，用这种座驾来达到以一敌百的效果。士兵们都乐于向库茹芬与芬罗德展示自己的战车，介绍一些自创的独特结构设计和装饰创意。库茹芬会给他们在战车的设计上提供一点建议，芬罗德则会分享一些城市建立初期的管理经验，十分能够引起他们的共鸣，也让他们对别的文明有了更多的同理心。

又过了五年，他们认识了工程兵，库茹芬终于可以发挥一点他的父名所代表的才华，而不仅仅是专注于让他的绰号（机巧的）名副其实。但与工程兵的往来同样惊心动魄，因为索伦同样是技艺高超的锻造者和学者。库茹芬与这些被索伦给予的知识所诱惑的工程兵军官交谈，就像是在与一个曾属于奥力麾下的迈雅比拼学识。库茹芬当然毫不退让——他的父亲可以超越所有维拉和迈雅，创造出各种新奇的技术乃至精灵宝钻，他也不会在技艺上对索伦认输。索伦对这些学者的负面影响大都体现在他那些残酷的军事策略（毒气、火药、焦土政策等等）以及他严禁某些知识传播的行为。历史被歪曲，许多学者甚至不知道曾经的努门诺尔国王使用昆雅语作为名字。库茹芬与芬罗德旁敲侧击地把这些历史的正确版本告知他们，而芬罗德也讲述了许多伊甸人与诺多在第一纪元友好相处的故事。

到了他们在这里的第二十年，一位陆军大队长在与他们见面的时候，说出了那句决定性的话语。

“我跟指挥官说了你们的事。”他说，“他希望能见见你们。”

他所说的指挥官即陆军总司令，努门诺尔北角最大的城市昂多斯托的领主，同时也是国王的远房亲戚。据这位大队长的描述，他是全国最富有的人之一。努门诺尔北角出产的石料种类繁多且质量上乘，是他们最喜爱的建筑材料，他身为领主掌握着所有的石料资源，经营着王家的生意，积累了常人无法想象的财富。这是库茹芬和芬罗德自从与努门诺尔人开始接触以来，第一次得以面见贵族。

他们去见昂多斯托领主的那天提前打扮好了自己。库茹芬穿了一件轻盈的丝绸长袍，面料上有着水墨风格的山岭图案，晕染开的翠绿、灰黑与深褐相互交织；他戴着錾刻了精美花纹的白银项圈，头上则是一顶树枝形状的乌木额冠。芬罗德的衣袍则是澳阔隆迪海水的蔚蓝，用一根金色腰带固定，左手中指戴着一枚火焰形状的镂空黄金指环，明显是以诺多的工艺打造；他的金发无需任何装饰，就这样华丽而柔顺地披散着，隐约露出一对白色珍珠耳坠。

“你看起来很美。”出发之前，库茹芬看着芬罗德说道。他希望自己的语气听起来足够真挚。这些年他们一直在撒谎，库茹芬快忘记该怎么说实话了。他很想亲吻芬罗德的耳垂，感受肌肤的温热与珍珠的冰凉形成的对比。

芬罗德露出一个半甜半苦的笑容：“没想到我们还会有一天需要打扮自己来向人献媚。”

‘献媚’。就连芬罗德·费拉贡德，人类之友，都已经不再把那群努门诺尔人当成朋友了。不过另一方面……

“我怎么记得你以前经常为我这么做？”库茹芬勾了勾嘴角，但他立刻感到脸颊烧了起来。没错，库茹芬威·阿塔林凯，在纳国斯隆德的时候芬罗德的确经常精心装扮自己来取悦你。你会在会议结束之后把国王带到一个角落，躲在某根钟乳石后面把他摁在湿滑的地面上索取，看着那头金丝在洞穴的乳白色水流中散开，让你情欲高涨。但这里不是纳国斯隆德，你现在也已经没有资格这么做了。

但听了他说的话，芬罗德的笑容才真正甜美了起来：“那就当做这次也是为了你吧。”

这反而让库茹芬感觉不太高兴了。他突然很不想让他们要去见的那个领主见到现在的芬罗德——他明明说了是为了他，不是为了别人，那别人理应没有资格欣赏到。

想归想，计划还是要照常进行。他们第无数次走下台阶，顺着侧门溜进城市，在大队长的引领下，登上了东角陆军军营最大的石制船只。那是一艘货真价实的战舰，几乎是他们见到的第一艘船‘印齐尔贝丝’的几十倍大。船身上雕刻着森林的景色，有树木、小溪和各种各样的动物，栩栩如生。库茹芬几乎可以想象出那艘真正的彩色战舰有多么美丽而震撼。

“这位领主多半喜欢狩猎，”芬罗德说，“我不觉得到了这个地位的贵族需要选择或争取战船。他们完全可以按照自己的心意建造一艘——如果是这样，船的装饰设计可能就反映了这位领主的喜好。”

库茹芬想起他还在维林诺的那段年轻时光，他与凯勒巩和卡兰希尔和阿瑞蒂尔在森林与草原驾马奔腾、狩猎探索，凯勒巩的银发在他脑后飞舞，阿瑞蒂尔的洁白衣裙被奔驰时的劲风托起，卡兰希尔阴阳怪气的嘲讽。若是这位昂多斯托领主也喜爱狩猎，说不定这次会面的气氛会稍微开心一些。

当他们走进会客室的时候，领主正背对着他们，在水晶杯中倒满一杯红酒——又一个贵族的象征，因为现在的努门诺尔人不需要吃喝，饮酒便成了一种奢侈浮夸的表现。他穿着一件深紫的努门诺尔贵族长袍，身上戴满了黄金首饰，在他转过来面对他们的时候互相碰撞发出轻响。

“欢迎，黑暗的子孙，来自远方的朋友。”他说道，声音洪亮而坚定，“愿米尔寇赐予你们永恒的荣光。”

大队长在之前就向他们介绍过一些面见贵族时需要理解的事情：‘黑暗的子孙’是米尔寇的信徒对彼此的称呼，而最后那句则是标准问候语。库茹芬已经有一段时间没有听到如此……文明的问候语了，毕竟那些军官大都是平民百姓，不会那么拘泥于礼数。领主的这句问候用的是阿督耐克语，并且字里行间透露着对魔苟斯的崇拜，但那种风格跟埃尔达是如此相似，以至于库茹芬感到有些不舒服起来。他突然意识到，努门诺尔的王室宗亲有着浓厚的精灵血统，所以他们堕落的王族从某种意义上来讲也可以被视作腐坏的埃尔达。他想起阿瑞蒂尔那个投身于黑暗的儿子——他见过重生的罗米恩，但并没有见过当初出卖刚多林的那个迈格林。库茹芬不知道眼前的领主是否就是迈格林当时的模样。

在他身旁，芬罗德按照大队长的嘱咐，行了一个标准的努门诺尔式鞠躬礼：“高贵的领主，伟大的阿尔-法拉宗的亲族。黑暗的子孙英格罗与阿格隆向您致以最崇高的敬意。愿米尔寇赐予您永恒的荣光。”

二十年过去了，他的堂亲终于熟练了一点。领主向他们露出微笑：“随我来吧，朋友们。我常听我的部下提起你们，许多内容都让我很感兴趣……我们有很多要谈的。”

领主带着他们穿过走廊时，库茹芬眯起眼睛，细细打量他。领主身材修长高大，四肢孔武有力，头发只长到肩膀，下颌光滑没有胡须，双眼明亮，却也有着投奔黑暗之人特有的阴影。由于洞穴中的努门诺尔人全身都是石头一样的灰色，库茹芬难以准确地分辨出他容貌的细节，但他看起来一点也不像贝伦，或是埃尔隆德，那张英俊的脸庞棱角分明，并带着一种近乎残酷的神气。库茹芬发现自己想起了凯勒巩，他野性的兄长是如何在芬罗德愤怒地掷下王冠时，得意地勾起嘴角的。

“我很好奇，朋友们。”领主说道，目光带着审视，“我的部下谈及你们的时候，对于你们的经历有着不同的描述。有的人说你们是工匠，有的人说你们是学者，还有的人说你们是战士，甚至是国王。我想请问，你们究竟是从事什么职业的呢？”

果然是贵族，一开口就是揣摩人心。库茹芬微笑道：“就像您能看见的，我与我的朋友都十分长寿，随着时间的流逝，我们也尝试过各种职业。现在我是一名工匠与学者，打造艺术品、研究语言；英格罗则是建筑师，负责为我们的同胞设计城市与宫殿。”

“是么，我明白了。”领主点点头，抿了一口杯中酒，“听你们的描述，这是你们为维拉和祂们的牲口服务而从事的职业。那么，在你们所说的秘密崇拜米尔寇的教团之中，你们又会做些什么贡献？”  
“信仰米尔寇会遭到维拉的迫害，因此我运用我的技艺为黑暗的子孙建造隐匿的庙宇，供他们安心祷告。”芬罗德说，“阿格隆总是会将他最出色的艺术品献给米尔寇，在暗中保存着黑暗之神留下的经文，通过抄写和念诵的方式为信徒们解惑，坚定他们的信仰。”

“原来如此。真是高尚之举。”领主转动着左手的一枚黄金戒指，“也难怪米尔寇会赐予你们永生的礼物。”

“您过奖了。”库茹芬说，“我们这些只能偷偷摸摸地崇拜米尔寇的人，跟信仰坚定的你们根本无法相比。”

“诶，不要这么说。对米尔寇的信仰在努门诺尔一开始也不是那么受欢迎。是塔尔-迈荣的不懈努力，以及伟大的阿尔-法拉宗的智慧与宽容，将我们引回正道，及时铲除伪神的毒害。”

对宗教活动的讨论告一段落，领主将话题转到了经历上。他显然比那些平民士兵对历史更加了解，他从下属的描述中推测出了他们是诺多，因为他们从维林诺出奔来到中洲，又回到了阿门洲。即使谈话的中心已经不在宗教上，应对领主也比应对士兵吃力不少——领主逻辑清晰，学识渊博，并且跟那些受到针对性教育的工程兵学者不同，他由于跟国王年龄相差不大，是知道许多后来才被索伦称为禁忌的历史的，比如努门诺尔曾与精灵交好，比如伊瑞詹和凯勒布林博，比如第一纪元的精灵宝钻征战史，甚至是许多维林诺的历史。

库茹芬也不是没有料到这种情况。他巧妙地编织了一个原本盲目地听从维拉的指导，却在塔尔-迈荣的影响下逐渐意识到真相并改信米尔寇，出奔中洲试图不顾身边亲友的劝阻投靠黑暗魔君，最后由于米尔寇的败北，在维拉的逼迫下被强行押送回阿门洲的两个可怜小诺多的故事。他的讲述流畅，感情到位而不做作，这让他身边的芬罗德时隔多年再一次向他投来惊呆了的眼神。

随着库茹芬的讲述博得了认可，领主也开始说起自己在努门诺尔的时光。“跟罗门娜还有阿美尼洛斯，甚至是后来的安督尼依比起来，昂多斯托实在是冷清太多。”他们在绘图室时，领主指着房间中央的努门诺尔石刻地图说，“就连中洲的一些殖民地都比我那块地方热闹。那里再往北就都是光秃秃的山脉，只有采石工厂和加工厂。就算是在城市里也大多数是来做生意的，常住的人根本不多。”  
他们走到大厅，周围满是动物的头颅，就是那种猎物的头颅在处理之后挂在墙壁上的装饰，最多的是各种各样的鹿首，也有狼首和熊首。这些都是真实的物品而非石雕，显然是被这位领主从船上带上岸来的。“您看起来很喜欢打猎，”库茹芬说道，“可若是山地贫瘠没有植物，怎么会有猎物呢？”

“北面自然没有，但是西边的山脉就有很多林子了。那地方有很多冷杉和落叶松，温度不会太冷，空气好，天空晴朗，是全努门诺尔最适合狩猎的地方，很多珍奇的动物在那里都能找到。”领主摸了摸一头梅花鹿的角，“本来努门诺尔最好的猎场是在东南境，森林最密，气候也更温暖。但那儿的原生森林在十几任国王之前就为了造船被砍光了，在那之后那里的林子都是人工林。”

你们要这么多船做什么？库茹芬几乎脱口而出，但他抑制住了询问这种幼稚问题的欲望。征战，贸易，开采，探索，不像维林诺的泰勒瑞只因对大海的热爱而造船，人类有太多的活动需要用到船只。如果他们在阿门洲，即使是广阔无边的欧罗米的森林，抑或是雅梵娜的巨大花园，对他们来说恐怕也只是十分有限的资源。

“北角都出产哪些石料，领主阁下？”芬罗德问，“我听将士们说，阿美尼洛斯的建筑大都是用各种颜色的大理石建成的。”

“大理石确实是最受欢迎的材料。有一种白色的大理石，表面上有金色的纹路，叫做‘日照雪峰’，祭司们都喜欢用它来建造神庙。还有一种墨蓝的，带着银灰、淡黄和浅红的斑点，叫做‘星河’，亲王们喜欢用它做宫殿的地板。红黑色的‘朱砂’经常被贵族夫人们用来装饰舞厅，黑底白纹的‘贝列盖尔的雷霆’适合用在高山上的豪宅里。我个人比较偏爱的还是‘宁洛丝之叶’，几乎是透明的绿色，里面的叶脉形银色花纹我很喜欢。”

领主谈及他的生意的时候，脸上带着淡淡的自豪与自信，向他们介绍起来也头头是道。库茹芬微笑道：“我听许多人都提到了塔尔-迈荣在阿美尼洛斯修建的那座宏伟的神庙。想必那座建筑使用的材料也是经过您的手运往首都的吧？”

“那是自然。不过塔尔-迈荣要求的大都是坚固耐用而不是美观的材料，毕竟建成之后还要在外墙刷上一层黄金。里侧的材料就更加花哨了，漆黑的‘暗夜’、红色橘色和金色交织的‘地心之火’、青色的‘极北的冰川’，象征的是米尔寇掌控黑暗、熔岩与冰雪的力量。”

“多么美丽而富有象征意义！”库茹芬赞叹道，“我几乎能想象出那座神庙有多么壮观了。阿美尼洛斯作为圣地，各种神庙一定都争奇斗艳吧？”

“是这样，塔尔-迈荣在这件事上非常鼓励创意。”说着，领主带着他们走进另一个房间，“我也有我自己的方式来响应大祭司的号召。”

“我相信您……”库茹芬抬头看去，刚要出口的客套话被扼在了喉咙里。

“向你们展示，我最得意的猎物。”领主转过身向他们微笑道，“‘维拉罗玛的追随者’。”

挂满陈列室的墙壁的，是人类的头骨。颅骨两侧被安上了各式动物的兽角，大都属于鹿与羚羊，其中一些头骨甚至被安上了象牙。头骨都被镀上金或银，眼眶中塞着绿宝石、红宝石或琥珀。那些被固定在头骨上的兽角往往能形成一个支架，用以摆放一支号角，每支号角都不相同。这所有的一切与那些动物标本一样，是真实的物品，而不是石雕。

“这是……”芬罗德艰难地挤出一句话。

“所有那些崇拜维拉的教派都会有一些核心成员，负责主导他们的祭祀和礼拜活动。”领主在房间中来回踱步，得意地检视着那些头骨，“这些人都是‘维拉罗玛的追随者’，属于……”

“欧罗米的猎手。”库茹芬僵硬地说。他很清楚。维拉罗玛是欧罗米的号角，因此那些与欧罗米一同骑行的人便被认为是回应并追随号角声的人。

“没错。他们也经常在北角的森林里狩猎，但通常他们的狩猎有一套流程，属于一种仪式。每次他们聚集在那里我就会进行围剿，用兽角钉入他们的头颅将他们处死。等死了之后，我就把头骨上的肉剔除干净，镀上金或银，用宝石装饰起来，兽角就留在原来的位置，被冷却的金属固定住。我在昂多斯托的时候，这些标本可让我有了不小的名声。塔尔-迈荣鼓励创意。既然信仰狩猎之神，成为猎物就是最好的下场，不是吗？”

库茹芬僵在原地，一句话也说不出来。他的目光瞟到一颗同时镀了金和银的头骨，眼眶里塞着近乎于紫的浅蓝宝石，头上插着马鹿的夸张大角，角上盛放着一支雪白的号角。他越是看，就越是感觉那颗头骨仿佛变成了凯勒巩的脸。他的兄长也有着那样泛着金光的银发，双眼是近乎于紫的浅蓝，如同傍晚的天空。他的号角几乎与欧罗米的一模一样，象征着狩猎之神对费艾诺第三子的喜爱。

接下来领主都说了些什么，库茹芬都没有怎么听清楚。似乎是一些关于努门诺尔政治的事情。他机械地赔笑，鞠躬，说些客套话，赞美几句伟大的阿尔-法拉宗，光辉的塔尔-迈荣和荣光无限的米尔寇，但他这么做的时候几乎没有怎么思考。即使当他们去了别的房间，他也只能看到被钉上兽角的人类头骨，并看到那些脸变成他最爱的兄弟的模样。他麻木地跟着领主前进，转弯，下楼梯，上楼梯。他开始头晕，恶心想吐。提耶科莫，他心想，提耶科莫就是‘维拉罗玛的追随者’。如果他落到努门诺尔人手里，就会变成那些头骨之一。

直到今日的会面结束，他们踏着夜色回到他们的小屋时，库茹芬才从那近乎自我保护的精神牢笼里清醒过来。他注视着在灯光下整理资料的芬罗德，一动不动。

“这个领主只是一个典范。”芬罗德在说。他的脸色看起来也在发青。“既然他们会针对维拉的信徒施以特殊的刑罚，那就代表每个维拉的追随者都有属于他们的惩罚方式。索伦的影响在这里非常明显，他本来就擅长把折磨和刑罚当成艺术。很难说他们是否知道索伦在托尔-因-皋惑斯囚禁贝伦的事情，但总而言之可以从这里下手，毕竟贝伦在他们的文化中仍然属于民族英雄……”

“曼威的命令是什么？”库茹芬问，“告诉我原话，一字不差。”

芬罗德眨眨眼睛：“什么？”

“曼威向你下达的命令。说给我听。”

芬罗德愣了一下，最后还是犹豫地说：“‘芬达拉托·英戈尔多，纳国斯隆德之王，人类之友，我现在向你传达阿尔达的大君王对你的请求。努门诺尔人已然因索伦而堕落，一如·伊露维塔已降下判决。然而阿尔-法拉宗及其大军已经踏上了蒙福之地，我们不容许此地再一次染血。第一乐章结束之前，努门诺尔人都不能离开被遗忘者之穴，此为给予他们的惩罚。阿拉芬威·英戈尔多之子，我们请求你前去劝服阿尔-法拉宗及其从属，让他们在末日终战之际守护阿尔达的万物生灵，将功补过。’”

“‘劝服阿尔-法拉宗及其从属，让他们在末日终战之际守护阿尔达的万物生灵’。没有哪句话提到你必须让他们信奉一如，不是吗？”他们会把提耶科莫做成标本。“我们只需要保证他们在末日终战的时候是我们的士兵。”

“不是这样！努门诺尔人也是一如的次生子女，维拉当然希望我们劝说他们迷途知返。”

“但我们为什么一定要这么做呢？”镀金的头骨，镀银的头骨，鹿角，号角。“维拉希望，并不代表我们就应该这么做。为什么我们一定要说服一个会用鹿角把人钉死，做成标本用来欣赏的人改邪归正？”

“为什么？因为这是正确的事，Curvo。”芬罗德毫不犹豫地说。库茹芬已经很多年没有听到他这么称呼自己，恍惚中他仿佛回到了纳国斯隆德，芬罗德头戴王冠，从王座上起身走到贝伦面前。这是正确的事，他的声音回荡在洞窟之中。这是正确的事，这是正确的，这是正确，正确……“我们可以放弃吗？当然可以，就像你说的那样，更简便的方法也是有的。但我们是埃尔达，是诺多，我们绝不能向索伦的毒害妥协。我们必须劝他们改邪归正，这是正确的事。”

“你上一次去做正确的事，”库茹芬说，“你死了。”

“你上一次去做错误的事，也死了。别那样看我，堂亲，我的正确对你来说是错误，我的错误自然对你来说是正确。不，阿塔林凯，我们不是因为对错才死去的。我们……”

“我死了，但我的战争胜利了。你死得毫无价值，你的王国没有了你，变成一盘散沙。你知道后来是一个凡人的刚愎自用毁了纳国斯隆德吗？”

“你的战争胜利了？屠杀多瑞亚斯对你来说是这么值得骄傲的事？你们得到了宝钻吗？”

“被索伦的妖狼吃掉就很值得骄傲吗？你没有保护好任何一个追随你的子民，芬达拉托，除了那个凡人。”

库茹芬的话一出口就后悔了，但即使芬罗德的眼神再痛苦他都不会收回它。他说的是实话，他的骄傲不允许他反悔。他继续说下去：“你想说我们都为誓言而死吗，堂亲？可你没有发誓要让努门诺尔人改邪归正，我也没有。我们每次都冒着生命危险下到那个洞穴里，偷偷摸摸像群阴沟鼠，而索伦即使一开始被锁链束缚，却仅仅三年就成了座上宾。他们是被囚禁在那里，芬达拉托，他们是一群囚犯！他们哪里值得你和我，诺多的王族，去点头哈腰？”

“我们不是作为王子或国王到来的，Curvo。我们是外交官，来到这里正是为了消除索伦给他们带来的影响。他们并不是自己堕落至此的，Curvo……”

“看着我，芬达拉托！”库茹芬喝道。芬罗德呆住了。镀金的头骨，镀银的头骨，鹿角，号角。提耶科莫。“为什么，为什么凡人会对你来说是如此致命的软肋，让你每一次都变得不可理喻？好好想想，芬达拉托，想想那些努门诺尔人说过的每一句话，他们是怎么残害自己的同胞的。再想想你对我的评价，想想我刚从曼督斯回归世界，来到你面前，你对我说过的那些话。你说我该死，我该受尽磨难。没错，我是该死，但他们就不该死了吗？他们难道不是犯下了跟我一样的罪孽，一样是弑亲者？可就因为他们是凡人，因为他们是你亲爱的巴蓝和贝伦的后代，他们就比我更配得上你的怜悯和宽容，是这样吗？”

“你以为我恨你是因为你的杀戮？”芬罗德冰冷地看着他，“当然，这是一部分原因，但你背叛了我，Curvo！”

“我从没向你宣誓效忠。况且，你要去为贝伦赢得一颗宝钻交给辛葛，你难道不知道我的誓言是什么？”

“你想要宝钻？你想要？那你为什么不把你的‘机巧’用在帮助我赢得胜利上？你难道觉得在辛葛得到宝钻之后，你的巧舌如簧不足以说服他给你想要的东西，所以干脆让宝钻接着待在魔苟斯头上，杀死我们祖父害死你的父亲的仇人手上反而更好？不，Curvo，你既不想要宝钻，也不是真的在乎你的誓言。你已经认输了，你觉得我们永远不可能胜利。这是事实，但你宁愿作为一个小人和背叛者而死，也不愿意光明正大地战死在对抗魔苟斯的战场上，就像我的兄弟们，还有芬德卡诺，图茹卡诺。你不过是个懦夫。”

“我们已经有过这样的对话了，芬达拉托，在我重生后不久。我不想再听一遍。”库茹芬阴沉地说，“接着我刚才的话题，有关那群愚蠢的凡人。他们和我一样罪孽深重……”

“他们的确死了，Curvo，无辜或是不无辜的，他们都死了，努门诺尔沉入了海底。你很清楚那些人并没有活着。我就算对他们不留情面，那也不会增加他们的痛苦。”

“不管是死是活，他们都让我恶心。看在他们的军事力量还有用的份上，我会继续尝试说服他们，但我希望这一切能越早结束就越好。”库茹芬凑到芬罗德的耳边，“改变策略吧，芬达拉托，骗他们说只要信奉一如就能获得真正的永生，获得无穷无尽的财富和力量。他们不需要多久就会动摇信仰，说不定再过几年我们就能完成任务。”

“不，Curvo！我不明白，你就这么想再走一遍索伦走过的道路吗？你难道不是比谁都恨他，比谁都知道他的谎言有多么可怕吗？为什么你会这么急于做出和他一模一样的事？”

“他们把欧罗米的追随者做成标本！”库茹芬抓住芬罗德的衣领，吼道，“那些都是真正的人，芬达拉托……可能那个人渣在努门诺尔的家里还有好几个房间都放着这样的东西。这就是如果提耶科莫在他们手里会落得的下场，被做成标本，变成一颗头骨，没人认得出他是第三个费诺里安，诺多的王子！”

“Curvo……”

“如果欧罗米的猎手是这种下场……我父亲和我母亲，还有我，我们都是奥力的学徒，我们会被怎么对待？他们会怎么对你父亲，怎么对你母亲？阿塔妮丝，她跟瓦尔妲走得最近，她又会是什么下场？当初，索伦让妖狼把你们一个个吃掉，而这些努门诺尔人青出于蓝而胜于蓝，他们会把你做成艺术品。”库茹芬嘲讽道，“塔尔-迈荣鼓励创意！”

“我绝不会放弃他们……”

“不要再怜悯了，芬达拉托。他们不是贝伦，不是巴拉希尔，不是贝奥。你知道谁是吗？安督尼依亲王，那个被他们迫害到不得不背井离乡的忠贞派，他才是戴着你的戒指的人。努门诺尔人不是贝伦，他们是当初吃了你的部下的那些妖狼。所以，芬达拉托，不要再怜悯他们了。他们配不上。只要让他们在末日终战派上用场就行了，其他的你根本不需要管。”

“这跟配不配得上没有关系，阿塔林凯。我也并不是在怜悯他们。我只是在心怀希望。”芬罗德的声音依然坚定，“如果你放弃了希望，就回去吧。他们不是贝伦，不是巴拉希尔，不是巴蓝，但他们身上流着他们的血，仅仅为了这一点，我就绝对不会放任他们堕落。我不指望你能理解，毕竟跟他们缔结友谊的人不是你。我会采纳你所有的意见，堂亲，但我绝不会做出跟索伦一样的事。”

“你让我走？”

“如果你坚持你的想法，是的，堂亲，我在让你走。”

接下来的几天，他们都没有和对方说话。入睡时，库茹芬梦见鬼魂般的努门诺尔人，梦见他们的长矛和战车，梦见他们把亲族的头颅堆成山，如工蚁般勤勤恳恳地劳作，梦见领主船上挂满墙壁的镀金头骨，看见头颅变成凯勒巩的脸，血从那浅色的头发之间留下，脖颈处残留着迪欧的剑留下的致命伤痕。他梦见努门诺尔人形成一支浩浩荡荡的队伍，走向无尽的黑暗深渊，低吟着米尔寇的名字。队列中有一个人转过头来，是芬罗德与那让他魂牵梦萦的金发。他从噩梦中惊醒，但即使他觉得自己快要猝死，他依然守着他所剩无几的高傲，没有向芬罗德寻求安慰。

整整七日，他们没有下到被遗忘者之穴，只是在小屋里继续着他们的冷战，整理纷乱的思绪。这天库茹芬走出大门，终于敢把目光投向山坡上的森林。之前几天他只要看到森林就会想起昂多斯托领主的战舰和那些头骨，所以都不敢去看任何跟森林有关的事物。芬罗德坐在门前的草地上，他来到他身边坐下。

“你决定了吗？”芬罗德问，他正在处理一束野花，准备放在小屋的花瓶里。“去还是留？”

“你还是打算劝他们迷途知返？”库茹芬问，“无论要多久？”

芬罗德平静地说：“是的。”

库茹芬微微倾向他，肩膀碰上他的肩膀。芬罗德的动作慢了下来，但他并没有抗拒。

“你也可以回去，芬达拉托。”库茹芬说，“曼威没有说你必须一直待在这里。你可以跟我一起回去，去看看泰尔佩林夸，你带我去看看你的城市。”

“我不能。如果我回去了，我就不会想再回来。”

闻言，库茹芬抬起头，注视着芬罗德的侧脸。他突然发现芬罗德瘦了整整一圈，眼睛下的阴影变成了无法抹去的黑痕。他正在拔掉野花的刺，可他的手却有点不稳，好像手指在微微颤抖。他的金发还是那么光辉流转，但却凌乱着。除了下去拜访努门诺尔人的时候，他已经几乎没有打理自己的心思了。芬罗德和他一样，因为长年累月地费尽心思编织谎言、隐姓埋名、阿谀奉承而疲惫不堪。他同样因领主展现的残酷而心神不宁，只不过他凭借着他那份永远向着光明的意志强撑着，再加上一点他对贝奥家族的爱进行自我催眠，才勉强维持住坚定的模样。

“你对他们不失望吗？那些努门诺尔人。”库茹芬问。

芬罗德摇摇头：“当初我执意要带着子民去中洲，我父亲对我也很失望。他说我太倔强，太死脑筋，说要做什么就一定要做什么。不，我不对他们失望，阿塔林凯。如果我失望，我从一开始就不会接下这个任务。”

库茹芬长长地叹了口气。

“我不走，芬达拉托。”他将一缕金发推到芬罗德耳后，“我会留下来，继续这个任务。”

芬罗德睁大了眼睛看向他：“你会留下？”

“会。”库茹芬说。他意识到芬罗德不比他好多少，他不能丢下他。

“那你对那些努门诺尔人……”

“继续之前的策略。”库茹芬露出一个久违的，比较像他的狡猾微笑，“毕竟现在想想，我对大肆宣传维拉和一如有多么伟大也不太感兴趣。”

芬罗德沉默了片刻。他犹豫着，思索着，最后慢慢凑近了库茹芬。库茹芬愣住了，但他没有退开，于是芬罗德倾身上前，在他唇上落下一个柔软的吻。

“最后一次机会，Curvo。”芬罗德说，那双蓝眸深邃而温柔，“再不走，我就不会让你走了。”

“我不走，芬达拉托。”库茹芬竭力平息着自己的心跳，然后重复了他们任务的第一天他对芬罗德所说的话，“我会陪你直到最后。”


End file.
